Un goût amer
by Taranisse
Summary: Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous. Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi. Fais-moi frissonner, fais-moi aimer. Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma. Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore. Mais le premier à succomber…perd.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Percy Jackson and the olympians ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Voila une nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas abandonner l'autre, pas d'inquiétudes ! C'est juste que j'avais envie, vraiment envie de poster cette histoire dont l'idée originale est de chicagoraining qui m'a très gentillement laissé reprendre la base de son histoire, merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

« -Annabeth ! Attends ! »

Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Dîtes le moi. Même moi je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne suis même plus sûre de la personne que je suis sensée être.

Des larmes au goût amer coulent à flot sur le long de mes joues, abandonnant toute combattivité à les arrêter. Mes cheveux blonds collés au visage me bouchent la vue. Mes yeux gris sont ternis, gonflés et rougis par la tristesse. Voilà ce que je suis devenue. Une épave, rien de plus.

J'essaye vainement de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui se promène dans les rues de New York alors qu'inconsciemment, elle m'empêche de pouvoir _le _semer, ce que je veux à tout prix. Oui, lui. Celui qui est à l'origine de tous mes problèmes. Je lui en veux…mais je m'en veux tellement plus.

Par sa faute, en quelques minutes à peine, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai juste envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, que personne ne me retrouve et vieillir dans la solitude constante. Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeux…stupide jeu…. Je le savais pourtant ! Je savais que j'allais le perdre !...et pourtant…je n'ai rien voulu entendre, juste mon orgueil et ma fierté, peut être.

« -Annabeth ! Je t'en pris ! »

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Lui sauter dans les bras ou bien le frapper douloureusement ? Non, rien de tout ça. L'ignorer. L'ignorer est la meilleure chose à faire, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Qu'il souffre comme il me la fait…

Je tente sans réel espoir de pouvoir un jour courir librement loin de lui et de tous ces problèmes mais je n'arrive qu'à marcher sur des pieds, bousculer des personnes, me faire tomber…je ne peux pas lui échapper. Un moment ou un autre il m'aura…et je ne pourrai rien faire à part me noyer une nouvelle fois…me noyer et rien de plus…

Sa main se pose finalement sur mon épaule en une brûlure de désir mélangée désormais à de la mélancolie. Son souffle chaud me caresse le cou en une douce torture tandis que ses lèvres chatouillent mes oreilles.

« -Annabeth…s'il te plait, arrête de courir et écoute moi…je t'en supplie… »

Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne me retournerai pas. Je ne le ferrai pas. Il ne le mérite tout simplement pas, je veux qu'il le comprenne, je veux qu'il me laisse.

Je recommence à marcher mais il resserre fermement sa poigne autour de mon épaule et m'empêche d'avancer plus loin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Il veut seulement m'humilier ! Oh oui ! Le plus grand playboy de tout le lycée a finalement réussi à me faire tomber dans le tourbillon de l'amour, moi, la fille trop sérieuse et trop coincée, classée intello de service ! Et dès que la nouvelle aura fait le tour, tout le monde rira dans mon dos…à la bonne heure !...stupide jeu…

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu jeux…juste quelques paroles pour 's'amuser un peu'. Rien que ça. Malgré tout, ces mots, ses paroles résonnent en moi comme si je venais de les prononcer, me hantant chaque nuit :

« Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous.

Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi.

Fait-moi frissonner, fait-moi aimer.

Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma.

Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore.

Mais le premier à succomber…perds. »

J'avais joué à ce jeu des milliers de fois. Je l'avais perdu à chaque reprise. Maintenant, mes murailles étaient construites, mes techniques accomplies. Je ne pouvais que le gagner…et pourtant, je l'ai perdu pour la dernière fois.

Oui, moi, Annabeth Chase avait joué avec Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

_4 mois auparavant_

Je serrais mes livres de toutes mes forces contre ma poitrine comme si la peur de les perdre m'avait engloutie de la tête aux pieds. Je guettais sans arrêts chaque verre de soda qui pouvait 'accidentellement' se renverser sur moi tandis que mes pas claquaient de plus en plus vite sur le sol en marbre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner frénétiquement la tête dans toutes les directions alors que mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage en cadence.

Une énième fois je faisais pivoter ma tête derrière mon dos, mais sans l'avoir prévu dans mes plans, je devais bien l'avouer, je venais de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet au beau milieu du couloir alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre mon casier !

Je grognais de mécontentement et frappais faiblement le sol de mon poing, les fesses par terre, pouvant me faire écraser d'une minute à l'autre. J'en avais marre ! Il fallait toujours que la malchance me prenne par derrière et que mes plans ne se passent pas comme prévu et tombaient à l'eau ! L'univers tout entier était contre moi, à ce qui paraissait…

Je me remettais finalement de mes émotions et commençais mollement à ramasser tous mes manuels scolaires, qui venaient bien malgré eux, de passer leur baptême de l'air tandis que la personne en face de moi était en train de se relever sans même m'aider et encore moins s'excuser, murmurant pour elle-même un mot qui allait me hanter tout au long de ma nouvelle année.

« -Nerde… »

Je relevais furieusement la tête, ne voulant plus me laisser faire une année de plus tout en fusillant son dos. Ce garçon s'éloignait petit à petit dans les couloirs, se fondant lentement parmi la masse d'étudiants, sans même un regard en arrière. La seule chose que j'ai pu retenir de lui fut sa démarche nonchalante…et ses cheveux noirs.

Je continuais de regarder béatement dans la direction qu'il venait de prendre, pensant vaguement qu'aucune personne aussi mal élevée ne puisse exister.

Je me décidais enfin à me remettre sur mes pieds après avoir été bloquée une bonne partie de mon temps libre, assise en plan en plein milieu des couloirs. Je me dirigeais prestement vers mon casier, un sourire aux lèvres : aucune boisson sucrée et collante ne s'était attardée sur moi ! La journée n'avait peut-être finalement pas si mal commencé…

Je rangeais méthodiquement mes cahiers puis ferais mon casier à double tour pour pouvoir enfin retrouver ma classe calmement, seulement dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Je commençais à déballer mes affaires sur la table que je venais de choisir, celle du premier rang. De toute façon, à part moi, personne n'en voulait. Pourtant, moi, je la trouvais très pratique. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi la majeure partie des lycéens ne prenaient pas en compte l'importance des études dans la vie. C'était quelque chose d'essentiel pour un jour pouvoir travailler dans le domaine qui nous plaît.

Patiemment, j'attendais que la sonnerie se fasse entendre tout en observant chaque tête qui dépassait le seuil de la porte, curieuse de savoir avec qui je passerai l'année…même si je ne me ferrai pas spécialement d'amis. Il paraissait que j'étais trop barbante…et trop moche aussi. Enfin, ça c'était juste parce que je ne prenais pas en compte certains critères comme porter des vêtements tellement moulant que ne rien porter du tout reviendrai au même et que, extraordinairement, je ne me maquillais pas. J'étais simplement vu comme une bête de foire, rien de plus.

La sonnerie retentissait finalement, me faisant couper court mes sombres pensées tandis que notre nouvelle prof de maths, Mme Dodds, faisait son entrée en scène. Elle traversait la classe, nous regardant de haut malgré sa petite taille, une lueur sévère et colérique animant ses yeux.

Elle prit une craie puis la fit grincer sur le tableau en un bruit strident, écrivant son propre nom sur l'ardoise :

« -Je suis Mme Dodds, votre professeure de maths pour cette année. La terminale est une classe importante et surtout décisive pour vous. Je ne tolérerai aucun cadeau, si vous êtes à la traine, débrouillez-vous tout seul, c'est votre problème. »

Sa voix nasillarde résonna dans toute la salle, nous glaçant le sang et nous faisant frissonner tous alors qu'un silence de mort régnait. Personne n'aimais Mme Dodds, pas même moi, c'était un être sadique et sans cœur. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que pratiquement tout le lycée la surnommait derrière son dos « la Furie ». Ce surnom lui avait valu à un délire en classe de grec et depuis tout le monde l'avait adopté.

Nous nous asseyons silencieusement, ne voulant en aucun cas attirer la colère de notre geôlière alors qu'elle commençait une phrase qu'elle ne termina jamais :

« -Cette année, nous allons… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt athlétique avec des yeux vert de mer et des cheveux de jais, portant avec lui un sourire plus qu'effronté :

« -Ah, Mme Dodds ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ?! »

Elle regarda sa montre puis le fusilla de son regard féroce pour finalement lui crier par dessus la tête :

« -M. Jackson, vous connaissez le tarif ! Hum…voyons voir, avec un quart d'heure de retard, à combien estimez vous les heures de retenues ?!

-Je dirai environ aucune. Parce que grâce à moi, vous avez pu bénéficier d'un quart d'heure de vacances en plus ! Vous devriez plutôt me remercier ! »

Tous les regards étaient figés sur eux, les respirations faibles et même en arrêts pour certaine personne alors que son sourire s'accentua. Désormais, ils ne se lançaient plus que des regards de pure haine. Je ne savais pas qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué mais ce garçon avait un culot monstre. Jamais personne ne s'était adressé de la sorte en face de Mme Dodds…et quand je disais jamais, c'était jamais au grand jamais.

« -Très bien. Neufs heures de colle. Allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mlle Chase. Levez vous. »

Il grogna au nombre d'heures de détention puis regarda à travers la classe, légèrement perdu :

« -Euh…ouai…c'est qui Chase ? »

Je me suis subitement levée, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir oublié de me présenter alors que mon nouveau voisin me scruta de haut en bas pour finalement pousser un soupir bien audible de sa part.

« -Pas encore toi… »

J'haussais un sourcil, posant une question muette mais il ne me regardait déjà plus et m'ignorer superbement.

La dernière heure de cours venait de s'achever alors que j'attendais patiemment de sortir la dernière pour passer une dernière fois aux casiers, ne voulant pas être bousculée de tous les côtés. Je trainais les pieds, laissant mon regard vagabonder le long des murs où des affiches se succédaient sans relâche. Handball. Basketball. Football. Gymnastique. Natation. Athlétisme…je me stoppais soudainement, me pinçant les lèvres tandis que mes yeux ne voulaient plus se détacher de la liste d'inscription. Après tout, un peu de sport ne peu en aucun cas me faire de mal, si ? Peut-être qu'après, les autres me verraient autrement, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Je regardais nerveusement de gauche à droite, de chaque côté du couloir avant de pouvoir être sûre et certaine d'être seule. En quelques secondes à peine, je me retrouvais de l'autre côté, écrivant mon nom sous la liste d'athlétisme, tout en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard glisser sur les cotés.

Je reculais de trois pas, observant une unique fois mon inscription avant de partir au plus vite, de peur de vouloir faire marche arrière et de raturer mon nom jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une tache noire.

Je me détournais rapidement et m'élançais dans une course effrénée le long des couloirs, me rattrapant de justesse à chaque dérapage tandis que j'enfonçais toutes les portes sur mon chemin. Je me retrouvais finalement à l'extérieur du bâtiment, hors d'haleine.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre… ! »

Je me retournais à une vitesse phénoménale, telle une voleuse prise en flagrant délit, le 'stress sportif' me donnant encore des pulsions nerveuses.

« -T'es devenue muette ? »

Je regardais la personne en face de moi, n'y croyant pas mes yeux.

« -Thalia ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?! »

Je souriais à son caractère borné et acharné avant de littéralement me jeter dans l'ouverture de ses bras.

Thalia Grace, 19 ans, grande punk au cœur d'or, fille d'un grand fonctionnaire et accessoirement ma meilleure amie. Elle avait quitté le lycée l'année dernière, me laissant seule derrière elle.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ma voix était légèrement étouffée par ses cheveux mais je savais très bien qu'elle avait compris. Elle releva un sourcil, comme je savais si bien le faire.

« -Je n'ai même plus le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? »

Elle mit une main sur le cœur, voulant certainement paraître blessée.

« -Eh bien, si c'est comme ça… »

Elle avait fait demi-tour, essayant lentement de partir loin de là mais je la retenais dans son élan, trop heureuse qu'elle ait pensée à moi…mais Thalia et son grand sens du théâtre me prirent de court :

« -Très bien, alors si tu veux que je reste avec toi, il va falloir que tu me promettes une chose…tu viens avec moi au bal de rentrée ! »

Je la regardais instantanément de plusieurs façons : surprise, étonnée, choquée. Moi, aller à une fête ?! Du jamais vu !

« -Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Allez viens, ça va être amusant ! Il y aura des gens de ton lycée et de ton âge, c'est une occasion en or pour se faire des amis ! »

Je ne savais pas. Au premier abord j'étais quelque peu réticente mais je me demandais si, pour une fois, Thalia n'avait pas raison.

« -C'est un bal publique et en plus ce sera masqué ! »

Je me balançais d'un pied à l'autre, gênée par cette demande si peu commune et hésitais de plus en plus.

« -Fais le pour moi… »

Je n'y croyais pas ! Elle n'allait quand même pas verser une larme ?! J'encrais mon regard dans le sien et je continuais à lui tenir tête…mais de nous deux, c'était elle la plus têtue.

« -Ok ok, t'as gagné…

-Yeah ! Vendredi soir, chez moi à 19h. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je suis désolée du temps d'attente mais j'étais partie en vacances marcher pendant dix jours en corse...du coups le soir en camping y a pas d'ordi et pas d'internet...et j'ai cassé l'écran de mon ipod. Je sais je sais je suis douée, on me le dit souvent. Enfin bref, de toute façon je ne posterai pas régulièrement, plutôt au gré de mon imagination. Je crois bien que vous l'aviez déjà compris. Sinon c'est bientôt la rentrée et bonjour le brevet pour moi...haha c'est pas encore pressant, c'est en fin d'année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez bien bronzé parce que moi j'ai de belles marques ! Le short et le débardeur croisé dans le dos plus les bretelles mon bronzage est magnifique...et en plus j'ai les pieds et les genoux en compote. J'en ai pris plein la vue et plein le c**...nan c'est pas vrai, pas pour cette partie là. **

**Bon on est pas là pour lire 'the story of my life' mais plutôt l'histoire d'Annabeth et de...haha je pense que vous l'aviez déjà deviné.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je retroussais mon nez devant l'imposante porte en chêne en face de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté cette stupide requête déjà ?! Bon Dieu…je le regrettais avant même d'avoir commencé.

J'effleurais légèrement le métal froid de la sonnette avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de souffler un bon coup. Après tout ce n'était que Thalia…oh mon Dieu c'était Thalia ! Elle allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

Je revenais très lentement sur mes pas, priant à m'en donner une migraine pour ne pas faire de bruit et, en l'occurrence, signaler ma présence. A pas feutrés, je descendais les marches en gré et traversais l'allée, jonglant entre les parterres de fleurs. Je jetais instinctivement des coups d'œil dans ma nuque, frôlant mon but…quand la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement douloureux. Mon cœur, quant à lui, avait loupé un battement tandis que mes épaules se raidissaient.

« -Ne me dit pas que tu voulais te défiler ? »

Je me retournais aussi naturellement que possible alors que sous le perron se trouvait ma meilleure ennemie, un sourire aux allures sadiques coincé au bout des lèvres. Je lui souriais faussement en retour avant de faire pour la troisième fois ce chemin de la souffrance.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle me tapota le dos, me narguant de ma médiocre tentative d'échappatoire.

Enfin, elle me laissa entrer dans son hall -aussi grand que notre appartement, soit dit en passant- et balancer mes chaussures négligemment sur le paillasson.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout mais va falloir qu'on se bouge le derrière si on veut être prêtes dans deux heures ! »

Son ton joyeux me dégoûta alors que je me demandais encore pourquoi on était meilleures amies…ou meilleures ennemies ?

Bon, allez Annabeth, prends de bonnes résolutions. Tu ne te défileras pas…pas pour l'instant.

Thalia me traina d'une poigne de fer par le bout de la manche et avançait dans le dédale de couloirs au deuxième étage. Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte tout aussi banale que les autres à l'exception d'une pancarte où « Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis » était écrit. C'était son antre strictement personnel…sa chambre.

Elle poussa la porte d'un coup de pied magistral, laissant apparaître en face de moi, droite comme un piqué et souriante comme un rayon de soleil Silena Beauregard. Elle ne disait rien tandis que je lui lançais désespérément des regards de détresse profonde, elle se contentait juste de m'indiquer malicieusement la salle de bain. Thalia m'y poussant de force.

La porte claquée, je pestais intérieurement contre elles et me déplaçais lourdement pour aller attraper une serviette de bain fraîche. Sans compter sur une dernière raillerie avant de jeter les armes :

« -Dites tout de suite que je pue ! »

J'imaginais déjà leur sourire derrière le mur mais je rentrais sous le jet d'eau brûlant, me procurant un bien-être irréductible. Ma seule et unique pensée sensée à ce moment là a été « plus vite j'irai, plus vite ça se terminera ». Enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais…

Je sortais finalement de la douche pour plonger dans une pièce submergée par de la buée. Je chercher à tâtons ma serviette puis l'enroulais fermement autour de ma poitrine, sortant de la pièce devenue de plus en plus étouffante. Les deux compères m'attendant au pas de la porte, prenant un malin plaisir à me torturer.

« -Première étape terminée. »

Leurs voix en chœur résonnèrent comme un écho dans mon cerveau tel un cauchemar alors que je me demandais de plus en plus si elles n'avaient pas répété la scène en secret. Je soupirais de leur comportement exaspérant et posais une question à laquelle je ne voulais en aucun cas savoir la réponse.

« -Et, il y en a combien…des étapes ? »

Leurs regards s'allumèrent et de la même manière malsaine de me répondre ensemble, elles me dirent, laissant le bout de la phrase en suspend :

« -Plein… »

Manifestement, Thalia et Silena avaient le don pour me laisser dans le vague total, me faisant imaginer des scénarios dignes d'Hollywood. Ce que je déteste le plus.

Soudain, je me suis senti poussée vers le bas et je rencontrais brutalement le siège d'une chaise en bois, tandis que je me faisais asperger de poudre, barbouiller d'eye-liner ou de crayon et suffoquer sous le parfum. Elles me levaient puis me rasseyaient et maltraitaient mes jambes et mes sourcils à la cire. Mes cheveux calcinés par le sèche-cheveux. Je ne voulais pas voir le résultat.

Je me sentais tirée de tous les côtés alors que j'essayais de me maintenir droite et digne dans cet affront. Mes doigts étaient endoloris à force de s'agripper aux accoudoirs et mes yeux de se fermer. Je me raccrochais avec conviction que tout ça serait bientôt terminé mais aussitôt, prise d'une pulsion et les nerfs à bout, je me levais de mon fauteuil de fortune. J'avais l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée Barbie…j'en avais encore des frissons…

« -Pas mal…

-Pas mal du tout, même… »

Elles commencèrent à me tourner autour tels des rapaces convoitant leur proie avant de finalement ralentir la cadence et de laisser place à une moue satisfaite sur leur visage. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Thalia partit en trombe et est revenue, me plaquant un objet non identifié sur les yeux.

« -Eh bah, voilà ! Comme ça, c'est parfait ! »

Je la regardais légèrement abrutie puis Silena m'entraina délicatement vers le fond de la chambre, vers le miroir. Elle mit ses petites mains sur mes yeux pour faire durer l'attente.

Elle nous stoppait dans notre marche et laissait tomber la pression sur mes yeux. Je soulevais mes paupières alors que des tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ma vue tel un feu d'artifice au plus haut de son apogée…mais peu à peu le festival s'estompait et je m'habituais à la lumière. Je trouvais enfin l'image de mon reflet. Et j'en le souffle littéralement coupé.

Le miroir me renvoyer l'image d'une jeune femme belle et soignée, portant avec élégance une longue robe bustier noire, alors que des mèches blondes et rebelles s'échappaient d'un chignon désordonné pour venir encadrer son visage, caché d'un masque orné de dentelles blanches…Mes deux amies arrivèrent par derrière, me prenant chacune une épaule, elles aussi revêtues de leurs robes et de leurs masques. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

« -On y va ?

-Oui… »

Ma réponse ne fut qu'un souffle mais bien suffisant pour être entendu.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvions finalement devant le gymnase décoré à l'effigie du bal alors que plusieurs groupes d'ados se pavanaient à l'entrée, cigarettes en bouches. Nous passions à côtés d'eux rapidement, sans même un regard…soupçonnant tout de même quelques regards persistants à notre égard. Pour une fois on allait les laissé courir…pour une fois.

La double porte dépassée, Silena nous quitta pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis alors que Thalia et moi poursuivions notre marche jusqu'aux boissons. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était déjà plus avec moi, son regard se laissant courir parmi la foule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la libérer.

« -Vas-y. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. »

Elle m'a juste souri puis elle est allée se fondre dans la masse d'ombres mouvantes de la piste de danse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Je restais encore quelques temps dans mon coin à balancer mon poids d'un côté et d'un autre, essayant de danser en vain quand je me décidais à sortir me rafraichir.

Je passais entre les corps mouvants et les verres délaissés par terre quand une main m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournais, lassée :

« -Non, Thalia. Je ne rentre pas encore, je vais juste prendre l'air…

-Hum…ce n'était pas ce que j'allais demander… »

Je me retournais vivement. Face à moi se trouvait un jeune homme, masqué…comme tout le monde ici.

« -Je voulais plutôt te proposer une danse. »

Je regardais encore bêtement derrière moi, vérifier si c'était bel et bien à moi à qui il parlait. Je n'eu pas mon mot à dire qu'il m'entrainait déjà sur la piste. Le mystérieux garçon fit signe au DJ et une musique lente et douce se mit en route, résonnant dans toute la salle. Je ne bougeais toujours pas alors qu'il soufflait de désapprobation. Il prit mes mais entre les siennes et les mises derrière son cou avant de me rapprocher de lui, ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne pu dire qu'une chose :

« -Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Peut être. »

Sur ces paroles, il me colla d'avantage à lui, nos corps ondulant pour se modeler à l'autre. Finalement, je me laissais faire. Ce soir je ne me sentais pas spécialement belle, non…je me sentais attirante. Et j'allais en profiter au maximum.

Apparemment mon cavalier en a pensé autant et commençait à dessiner des cercles sur mes hanches, sur mon dos, alors que ses lèvres laissaient leur marque le long de mon cou. Puis il me dit d'une voix étrangement douce :

« -Je ne connais même pas ton nom. »

Je réfléchissais à toute allure avant de m'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu.

« -C'est un bal masqué, à ce que je sache. Le but, c'est l'anonymat très cher. »

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou tandis qu'une envie de vengeance me prit d'assaut, sachant instinctivement qu'il était un joueur né. Je commençais à effleurer du bout des lèvres sa peau bronzée, son cou, sa joue, son oreille, tout ce qui se trouvait sous mon nez, espérant que les mêmes sensations de papillons se propageant dans son corps le prennent tout comme moi il y a peu.

Je le vis déglutir alors que je l'achevais d'une voix sensuelle. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais faire comme toutes ces filles écervelées :

« - Très bien. Alors embrassons-nous, caressons-nous.

Emmène moi boire un verre, raccompagne-moi.

Fait-moi frissonner, fait-moi aimer.

Sortons ensemble, allons au cinéma.

Embrasse-moi encore, encore et encore.

Mais le premier à succomber…perd. »

Après tout, là, je ne m'aventurais pas sur un terrain inconnu. Je le connaissais par cœur.

Le garçon se redressa avec légèreté et reprit soudainement du poil de la bête et rétorqua, confiant, tout en jouant avec mes mèches de bébé.

« -Tu ne sais pas contre qui tu joue.

-Je prends le risque… »

Nous nous séparâmes satisfait de notre nouveau défi puis, avide de savoir qui allait être mon partenaire de jeu, je lui dis :

« -Demain, 11h à la fontaine du parc, en face du lycée. »

Il fit un de ces sourires en coin de travers puis s'éloigna de moi.

* * *

**Je crois que j'aime bien terminer mes chapitres avec des rendez-vous...j'aime vous faire attendre...et j'aime pas attendre.**

**J'ai découvert un chanteur ! Alors si vous voulez savoir c'est Chris Daughtry. J'aime bien It's not over et Waiting for Superman. Voili voilou, je vous dis à la prochaine ! ( Ceci est totalement hors sujet mais bon que voulez vous je partage tout ! Ou pas...enfin bon...je suis juste entrain de me faire un monologue...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'avais vraiment la flegme de me remettre au travail non pas que l'inspiration me manque ( j'ai eu une idée géniale de fic mais si j'en commence encore une autre mes pauvres, vous allez en attendre du temps et puis pour toutes les finir...mamamia ! ) ! Alors je me suis mis un bon coup de pied au derrière et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Et je tiens à vous remercier vous tous ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir quand vous mettez mon histoire dans vos favoris ou encore quand vous me suivez ! Le top du top c'est quand vous me laissez des reviews, je suis au paradis ! Alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ! Donc du coup pour répondre à ta proposition lanercy: je veux bien faire ça mais vous allez attendre deux fois plus de temps qu'avant alors dites moi si vous voulez attendre un petit moment mais que je fasse des chapitres en stock ou si je continue à faire comme ça !**

**Merci pour tout vos commentaire !**

**Je n'aie qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas sérieuse là ? C'est une blague, tu me fais marcher !

-Thalia…calme-toi.

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! »

Thalia faisait les cents pas devant moi, me réprimandant de mon soit disant 'comportement inacceptable'…

« -Et puis après, qui c'est qui va te ramasser à la petites cuillère ? Moi ! »

Je ne prenais même plus la peine de lui répondre après l'avoir résonné toute la matinée. De toute façon, c'était ma vie, j'en faisais ce que j'en voulais…et si le fait d'avoir recommençé à joué lui déplaisait, elle n'avait rien à me dire.

« -Nan mais tu m'écoutes là ?!

-Oui…mais s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille avec ça. Je me débrouillerai toute seule avec mes problèmes de cœur, promis. »

Elle me regarda de manière intense derrière ses yeux électriques puis sembla se radoucir un temps soit peu.

« -…Alors c'est qui le gars avec qui tu joues ? »

Alors là j'allais me faire allumer.

« -Hum…c'est que…en fait..je, je ne sais pas trop…

-Quoi ? »

Et ça y est, c'est reparti.

« -Là je dis non ! Tu ne sais même pas contre qui tu vas jouer ?! Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un pervers qui voudra abuser de toi…ou encore pire, un délinquant ou même un ravisseur voudra te kidnapper et te marier de force à un inconnu dans un pays où personne ne te retrouvera ! Si..

-Thalia la ferme ! »

Ca y est, le mal était dit et les yeux de ma meilleure amis allaient certainement sortir de leurs orbites.

« -Pardon ?

-Je suis vraiment navrée de te décevoir, vraiment. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer et j'ai bien la ferme intention d'en ressortir vainqueur…je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et j'en suis profondément touchée.

-…Ouais…Moi aussi je suis désolée, je peux être un peu envahissante sur les bords…mais quand même ! »

Je me laissais retomber sur le dossier puis soupirais et essayais malgré tout de rester bien sagement au fond de mon fauteuil, calme et posée telle la parfaite petite fille bien élevée.

C'était donc toujours sereinement que je regardais Thalia se ronger les ongles tout en me lançant de temps à autre un regard interrogateur. Au bout de quelques minutes mes efforts avaient finalement portés leurs fruits tandis que Thalia se s'asseyait sur le canapé en face de moi, ses yeux fixant étrangement la plante derrière mon dos, se mordant les lèvres.

« -Oh et puis zut ! On ne va tout de même pas s'engueuler pour ça ?! Au pire des cas on se retrouve au commissariat pour porter plainte contre ce malotru !...tu veux regarder un film ? »

Mes lèvres s'étiraient au fil des secondes qui passaient alors qu'une immense reconnaissance s'emparait de moi. Je me levais prestement et voulu m'élancer dans ses bras tandis que qu'un « merci » fusa dans toute la pièce. Thalia me regarda apeurée puis repris vite ses esprits, balayant hautainement de sa main l'air vide devant elle alors que je me plantais dans mon élan, devant la table basse.

« -Ouais, ouais…c'est ça. »

Elle se leva difficilement et alla évidemment dans la cuisine mettre du popcorn au micro-onde et de mon côté, j'allais choisir un film dans sa bibliothèque à quelques pas du comptoir. Thalia tira sur un tiroir et marmonna pour elle même des phrases incompréhensibles de là où j'étais, mais je devinais assez facilement que ce devait être quelque chose du genre : « Salé ou sucré…oh je sais pas moi ! Allez, a pile ou face…j'ai pas de pièce…pu..punaise…j'aime pas le salé de toute façon ! ». Après ça, elle enfourna son bol dans l'appareil tandis qu'à travers le vacarme tonitruant, elle me demanda :

« -Mais si tu ne sais pas qui c'est, alors comment vous allez vous reconnaître ? »

Malheureusement, ce n'était que maintenant que ça avait fait tilt dans ma tête bien remplie.

« -Annie ? »

Je bloquais quelques instants avant de diriger mon regard sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du plan de travail. 11h15.

« -Annabeth ?

-Merde. »

Je sortais précipitamment de la cuisine, me prenant bien sûr le coin du comptoir, faisant tomber le bol fraichement sorti du micro-onde sur le sol désormais sale. Mais aussitôt arrivée dans le hall, je me débattais sur la pointe de mes pieds pour pouvoir attraper mes baskets, sur l'étagère du haut, maudissant ma petite taille. Une fois enfilées, c'était avec mes lacets que le combat continuait avec acharnement, ma meilleure amie me rejoignant légèrement perplexe.

« -Pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

Et c'était ainsi que je sortais de la maison, la course contre la montre me collant à la peau. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été en retard et bien entendu, il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui ! Comme par hasard ! Cette dispute avec Thalia m'avait sorti ce rendez-vous de la tête, bon sang !

Je sortais de la propriété et courais à en perdre haleine le long des bâtiments, évitant au mieux les passants, par ailleurs j'avais bien cru devenir folle avec tous les feux passant au rouge dès que je me rapprochais, et quant aux cyclistes je n'en parlerai même pas.

Cours…cours…cours…tourne à droite…cours…attention au banc publique…cours..cours…attention passants…tourne à gauche…cours. Enfin je me trouvais devant le portail de ce fameux parc tandis que je m'engouffrais dans cette mini jungle au beau milieu de ce monde urbain, cherchant désespérément cette maudite fontaine. 11h25.

Mince…il n'y avait plus personne. C'était pas possible ! Je regardais tout autour de moi, constatant avec fatigue le résultat alors que je me laissais lamentablement tomber sur le banc en face du jet d'eau, me traitant de tous les noms. Quand même, une demi-heure de retard ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus...

Je fermais les yeux, ravalant ma colère alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de profiter des rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des feuilles. Une présence se fit ressentir à côté de moi mais je me forçais à garder mes yeux clos, calmant mon esprit en ébullition.

« -C'est toi la fille d'hier soir, celle du bal ? »

Je sursautais tandis que mes yeux s'ouvraient à la vitesse de la lumière. Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix, c'est à dire à côté de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement quand enfin je voyais son visage. Je me décalais à l'opposé du banc, marmonnant à mon tour dans ma barbe.

« -Non, non, non, non, non…c'est pas possible, ce ne pas être toi ! »

Désormais je le montrais du doigt, terminant ma phrase à voix haute. Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Désolé j'ai dû me tromper de personne. Je cherche une fille qui été au bal de rentrée hier soir, nous avons…comment dire…nous nous sommes lancés un défi. »

Il me dévisagea méticuleusement de ses yeux verts puis, voyant que je ne disais rien, engagea la conversation :

« -On est pas ensemble au lycée ? »

J'haussais vaguement la tête, comprenant ce qui m'arrivait alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

« -Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu dans le bahut…eh ho ? Je parle dans le vide ou quoi ? De toute façon il est déjà 12h, je m'en vais, la fille que j'attendais manifestement n'est pas venue. »

Il se leva, sa démarche toujours aussi nonchalante.

« -Attends ! »

Je lui attrapais le bras, mes joues virant à l'écarlate.

« -Je…c'est moi la fille que tu attends, c'est moi la fille avec qui tu as joué hier soir. »

Il me regarda étrangement puis quelque chose dût lui revenir car il dit :

« -Annabeth Chase. »

A ma grande surprise, il connaissait mon nom. Et moi je n'ais pas put m'empêcher de souffler le sien :

« -Persée Jackson. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Hohoho ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne fêtes et que vous n'avez pas trop de devoirs (...pour ma part, j'ai pas encore commencé...). Enfin bon, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais depuis le 24 au soir, je me suis replongée dans l'univers Percy Jackson en ayant reçu The Blood of Olympus (...en anglais...au moins je vais progresser en anglais !). Alors écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire : vous avez le droit de me mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses pour me faire poster un nouveau chapitre si je prends trop de temps !**

**Bonne lecture, re-bonne fêtes et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

« -C'est pas possible, y a erreur sur la marchandise. »

Je m'éloignais de lui, offusquée. J'étais presque dégoutée de l'avoir touché, et à deux doigts de le surnommer 'l'ordure'.

« -Bon alors si c'est comme ça, va te faire foutre Jackson. »

Je détournais les talons et marchais à grandes enjambées. Au moins dans toute cette histoire, Thalia allait être contente.

Il courut sur quelques mètres et me rattrapa par les épaules.

« -Excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Quoi que tu voulais dire, tu l'as dit. Alors maintenant, s'il te plait laisse moi partir. De toute façon je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher. »

Je m'écartais de lui et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, haussant les sourcils en attendant de voir sa réaction. Je voyais bien ses yeux chercher désespérément quoi dire mais toute sa répartie venait de le laisser tomber. Après quelques instants, je m'en allait encore, voyant qu'il ne dirait rien.

J'atteignais la grille, à la sortie du parc, quand il réapparut à mes côtés avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« -Tu sais que t'es pas normale comme fille ?

-Tu essaies de nouveau de m'insulter ? »

Il me regarda avec étonnement alors que son visage redevenait sérieux.

« -Non. C'est juste que toi, tu n'es pas normale parce que toutes les autres filles n'ont pas ce que toi, tu as a dans le ciboulot. »

Accompagnant la parole au geste, il toqua de son doigt ma tempe. Il recommença à sourire en voyant ma tête probablement déconfite. Imbécile.

« -Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles, hier soir j'ai dit des choses mais ça c'était hier, maintenant c'est maintenant. Je suis désolée, trouve toi une autre adversaire.

-J'ai pas envie de me trouver une autre adversaire. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de jouer. »

Je rigolais sarcastiquement à sa remarque.

« -Ah parce que maintenant tu as envie de jouer avec moi ? Quel intérêt est-ce que tu as à le faire? A rester avec moi ? Moi je vais te le dire. Aucun. »

Il me regarda comme si je lui faisait pitié, ce qui m'incita à accélérer la cadence.

« Tu as une bien basse estime de toi. C'est dommage, tu avais l'aire d'être d'une fille géniale.

-Parle pour toi. »

Il émit un soufflement. Apparemment je devais le désespérer.

Je continuais à marcher et il continuais à me suivre, j'avais vraiment l'impression de promener mon chien. Pas que sa présence ne me déplaise, au contraire, mais ça me faisait bizarre. Si on faisait un schéma de l'échelle sociale du lycée, on mettrait Percy Jackson en haut et moi, Annabeth Chase, tout en bas – après s'être rappeler que je existais. Mais pour le moment, mon problème c'était le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre nous depuis que j'avais tout cassé.

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour voir à quoi il pensait mais la façon dont il réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils ne me plaisait pas. Surtout en pensant que ça tournait autour de moi.

« -Je suis arrivée chez moi. »

Il sortit de ses pensées et prit quelques secondes avant de deviner ce que je venais de dire.

« -Je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout, si ça ne te gênes pas.

-Tant que tu ne rentres pas avec moi dans l'appart. »

Il sourit, visiblement ravi. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il trouvait de bien à visiter une vieille cage d'escaliers toute moisie et à monter quelques centaines de marches.

« -Alors comme ça c'est ici que t'habites. C'est drôle, je vis à pas plus de deux pattées de maison et on ne s'est jamais croisés. »

J'haussais les épaules.

« - Le monde est petit mais pas en sous population, avec toutes les têtes que je voie en partant le matin et en rentrant le soir, je ne fais pas forcément attention à ce qui m'entoure. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis ses bras.

« - Ne viendra pas me voir si un jour tu te fais renverser par une voiture parce que tu « ne fais pas forcément attention à ce qui t'entoure » ».

Je souriais avant de m'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée tout en essayant de trouver mes clefs dans le bordel de mon sac.

« -Bingo »

Je sortais le trousseau et l'incérais dans la serrure quand Jackson me retourna dans sa direction. Et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« -Annabeth ? »

Je m'écartais de Monsieur j'embrasse sans demander et cherchais d'où venait la voix qui venait de m'appeler. A mon plus grand malheur, je vis mon père dans l'embrasure de la porte, fusillant Jackson du regard.

« -Alors ? J'attends des explications. »

J'étais complètement désarçonnée tandis que cet idiot lui tendit la main.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Percy Jackson. »

Mon père la lui prit avec réticence.

« -Frédérique Chase. »

En mon fort intérieur, j'étais complètement en panique et Jackson ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, vraiment. Je voyais dans les yeux de mon père de la surprise mais il y avait autre chose.

« -Bon, eh bien je vais m'en aller. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Mr. Chase. »

Percy se tourna vers moi et déposa un baiser papillon sur ma bouche avant de quitter les lieux en un coup de vent. J'étais scotchée sur place. Il avait eu l'insolence de se faire passer pour mon petit ami, qui plus est devant mon père, juste pour m'obliger à jouer. Pour ça je le détestais mais une petite partie de moi l'admirais pour y avoir pensé.

« -Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, ma fille. »

Dans ma tête je lui répondais un truc du genre « Non, pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles. », mais la seule chose qui réussit à passer la barrière de mes lèvres fut « J'en ai peur ».

Mon père me fit entrer dans le salon et referma la porte d'entrée. Je m'installais sur le canapé et mon père s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil fétiche. Il croisa ses doigts puis les posa sur ses genoux.

« -Je suppose que ce Percy Jackson est ton petit copain, je me trompe ?

-C'est juste un ami, papa ! »

Il me regarda avec un air blasé qui voulait certainement dire « tu ne me la fait pas à moi celle là ».

« -Je suppose que vous êtes dans la même classe. »

Vrai.

« -Je suppose qu'il est plus âgé que toi. »

Vrai.

« -Et je suis sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas connus assez longtemps pour s'avoir si vous vous aimé réellement. »

Vrai.

« -Et je vois que vous sortez ensemble. »

Faux.

« -Annabeth, je te pensais plus mature que ça ! Si ça se trouve ce petit morveux veut juste profiter de toi !

-Papa, on ne sort pas ensemble !

-C'est la nouvelle mode d'embrasser ses amis sur la bouche pour leur dire au revoir ? »

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans le canapé. Sauf que le coup qui m'acheva ne fut même pas donné par mon père, pas directement. Parce que bien évidemment mes frères avaient suivi toute la conversation depuis le haut de l'escalier et parce que bien évidemment, ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou en déboulant du haut du deuxième étage en criant, je cite « Annabeth a un petit ami ! »

J'enfonçait mon visage entre mes mains, cachant le rouge écarlate qui se diffusait sur mes joues. Mais qui m'avait fourgué une famille pareille ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody ! Alors pour commencer, je tiens à me pardonner pour ma longue absence. C'est pas pour me chercher des excuses, loin de là, mais en ce moment je suis en pleine phase de déménagement alors…c'est un peu compliqué. Mais me voilà de retour ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu avec des reviews et surtout à Ysalyne qui m'a mis un bon coup de pieds aux fesses ! Et à Astrid Temple qui m'a aidé indirectement avec son histoire à elle et qui d'ailleurs compte bien reprendre mon histoire intitulée « Toi et moi ». **

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et qu'elles continuent sur leurs lignées !**

**Ah au fait, bravo à tous ceux qui ont passé leur brevet **** et ceux qui ont passé leur bac s'il y en a ! Pour ma part j'ai eu mention très bien ! XD au brevet….**

**Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant qu'on se reverra bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ) **

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais difficilement. Je me frottais les yeux vigoureusement en me demandant si tout ce qui s'était passé y hier était bel et bien réel…Non. Non, tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, rien de plus. J'aurai été incapable de faire ça encore une fois, et encore moins avec l'incontournable Percy Jackson ! Quoi que le goût salé que ses lèvres avaient laissé sur les miennes persistait toujours. Je passais alors ma langue partout sur ma bouche afin de faire partir ce goût perturbant. C'était la preuve que tout était vrai.

-Putain…

Je me rabrouais mentalement après avoir juré. Ce n'était pas une raison de se laisser aller, parce que demain, je ferai comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et _il _me laisserait tranquille…enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais.

Je passais rapidement mes mains sur mon visage. Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore embarquée ma grande, tu ne pouvais pas simplement fermer ta grande bouche et te tasser dans un coin ? Non, il avait fallu que je fasse ma dure alors que c'était tout le contraire. Peut-être qu'en apparence, c'était l'image que je renvoyait, mais en vérité j'avais l'impression que chaque jour une nouvelle fissure se formait en moi. C'en était presque paniquant de me voir tomber un peu plus chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute de ma vie.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me lever du lit et plisser les yeux en voyant tout mon monde tourner autour de moi. Je m'accrochais au coin de mon bureau et attendis que ça passe.

Une fois remise sur pied, j'allais dans le salon où mes frères regardaient déjà avec attention la télé, le générique des Barba papa se mettant en marche.

Je continuais mon chemin vers la cuisine, et ouvris un placard dans lequel se trouvait mes céréales. Je voulu chercher le lait en passant par le frigo mais j'avais beau fixer les étagères, aucune trace de bouteilles de lait en vue. Je soupirais avant de claquer la porte du frigo. Il n'y avait plus de lait et hors de question pour moi de ne pas en mettre dans mes céréales.

Du coup, j'enfilais un jean et un pull et descendais les escaliers de mon immeuble, enroulant une écharpe autour de mon cou. Enfin arrivée en bas, j'enfourchais mon vélo et roulais sur les routes encombrées de New York. L'air tiède du début de cet automne me fouettait le visage et plaquait mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Je slalomais entre les voitures et les taxis jaunes avant d'arriver sur la piste cyclable, qui était tout aussi bondée que les routes. Alors pour une fois dans ma vie, je allais faire attention à ce qui m'entourais…enfin, c'était surtout pour ne pas croisé celui qui allait devenir mon pire cauchemar. Et bien sûre, comme par hasard, je vis une tignasse noire sur le trottoir d'en face, alors sans regarder plus dans les détails, je poussais encore plus fort sur les pédales pour aller plus vite.

Finalement, j'arrivais enfin à un petit supermarché ouvert le dimanche matin, à la recherche désespéré de lait, écrémé si possible…

Quand j'arrivais enfin dans le bon rayon, je regardais au fur et à mesure le long de l'étagère tout en avançant à petits pas, histoire de trouver ce que je cherche…sauf qu'avec ma chance légendaire, je fonçais dans une personne au coin du rayon. Elle partit en avant, comme si je l'avais poussé du bord d'une falaise et revint précipitamment en me fusillant du regard.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? J'aurai pu me faire remarquer à cause de toi…me dit-il à mi-voix.

C'était un garçon aux alentours des dix-sept ans, blond aux yeux bleus avec une légère cicatrice sur le bord de la lèvre.

Un instant, il me rappela Luke…peut-être était-ce à cause de tous ces critères…ça me faisait mal rien que d'y penser, mais je me reprenait vite. Ce n'était pas Luke, d'autant plus que ce garçon n'y pouvait strictement rien s'il me le rappelait…par ailleurs, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Je fronçais les sourcils. D'un coup il parut gêné.

-C'est…c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Mince, je l'ai sûrement fixé trop longtemps et maintenant il doit être entrain de se faire des films. Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu…

Alors je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et lui dis :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée croire ?

Il me regarda un instant interloqué puis commença à tripoter ses doigts.

-C'est à dire que…je…j'essaie de plaire à une fille, me dit-il alors qu'un sourire en coin fit son apparition.

Intérieurement, je souriais aussi devant ce spectacle. Que rien que le fait de penser à la personne qu'on aime puisse faire naître un sourire aussi chaleureux sur les lèvres de quelqu'un me calme. Cela dit, une part de moi en reste rouge de jalousie. Tout autour de moi, les gens se case et arborent se sourire niai alors que moi, je me fais jeter comme un sac à chaque fois…ma vie amoureuse est un calvaire.

Je passais devant lui pour voir dans un couloir voisin qui était l'heureuse élue. C'était une petite brune, face cachée, à la chevelure sauvage, entre-mêlée de plumes, de nattes et de perles.

Je lui fit à nouveau face et lui dit franchement :

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle va te bouffer…

Il rit légèrement à ma blague.

\- Non, je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle puisse me manger, mais je ne préfère pas essayer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un psychopathe à la suivre dans une supérette un dimanche matin.

\- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, tu peux toujours lui proposer de boire un verre ou bien même de porter ses courses !

Il réfléchit un moment puis me tendit la main :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Jason.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui rendis son regard amical.

-Annabeth.

-Wow, pas courant comme prénom ça…

-Non, rigolais-je.

Jason se gratta la tête et vérifia que sa dulcinée était toujours dans les parages. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait, comme s'il était pris entre deux feux. Puis finalement, il frappa dans ses mains.

-Je suppose que tu vas à Groove High, non ?

-Je suppose que oui…

Ce n'était pas que Jason me faisait peur, mais pour tout vous avouer, je m'étais mise sur mes gardes à ce moment là.

-Bien ! Très bien même…alors voilà le deal. Si jamais ton conseil avec Pi…euh…la fille que j'apprécie beaucoup, marche, je te promets de te trouver une bouteille de Coca-Cola avec ton nom dessus. Marché conclu ?

Je relâchais très vite la pression tandis que mes épaules s'abaissèrent d'un cran. Il était sérieux là ? Nan…il se foutait juste de ma gueule.

-Très bien ! Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors à demain j'espère !

Et sur ce, il repartit aussi vite que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je restait abasourdie quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Eh bien, je n'avais plus qu'à voir comment ça allait se dérouler demain. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions non plus, je savais très bien qu'il ne me donnerait pas cette fameuse bouteille avec mon nom dessus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me rendis compte que j'avais eu une conversion tout à fait normale avec un étranger, sans bégayer quoi que ce soit. Je réfléchit un instant, c'était comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps, ce Jason… J'avais eu l'impression d'être en face de mon grand frère.

Finalement, je prenais la première bouteille de lait qui me vint à porté de ma main et passa à la caisse.

Le reste de ma journée ne fut pas si surprenant que ma rencontre avec Jason. Simplement le traditionnel train-train du dimanche, malheureusement pour moi.

Mais quand enfin le lundi matin arriva, je savais que j'avais bien fait de le redouter comme la peste depuis la veille. Evidemment, sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, ce n'est qu'après qu'_il_ soit rentré dans mon champ de vision que la vérité me sauta au yeux. Parce que je savais que j'avais eu raison, que je m'étais foutue dans un beau merdier durant le bal. Et mon plus gros problème, c'était que désormais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Tout avait bien commencé, puisque, comme à mon habitude, je m'étais réveillée en avance, et avais pu prendre mon temps pour me préparer et relire mes cours. J'avais pris mon vélo de ville avec un panier de rangement pour aller au lycée, comme toujours. Mais c'est après que ça s'est gâté.

Je venais d'arriver devant le portail de l'école et me dirigeait doucement, à pied cette fois, avec mon vélo vers le garage mis à disposition pour tous les engins à deux roues. J'avais mis mon cadenas même si d'après le proviseur, ce n'était pas nécessaire, nous étions dans une école exemplaire où le vol n'existait pas. Restait à voir entre ce qui se disait et ce qui se passait…je ne préférais pas faire l'expérience du retour à la maison à pieds…non, sans façon.

Je sortais du garage à vélo tout en me frictionnant les mains entre elles celles-ci avaient toujours la sale manie d'avoir froid. Puis je commençais à traverser la cours où déjà plusieurs groupes d'amis se formaient. J'évitais de les regarder et continuais mon chemin droit devant moi, les yeux rivés vers l'établissement.

Subitement, je me renfermais sur moi-même le temps d'un instant. Je m'en voulais de ne pas réussir à me faire de vrais amis. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai toujours pris mes distances avec les autres, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'arrive à peine à prendre la parole devant un publique de plus de quatre personnes, toutes les têtes tournées vers moi. Je suis vraiment nulle comme fille…même pas capable de m'affirmer correctement !

Je ruminais et broyais du noir quand une silhouette s'approcha de moi. Tout d'abord, je n'y fit pas attention mais j'avais comme l'impression d'être suivie…alors je m'arrêtais et regardais vers ma gauche.

Sauf que quelqu'un me surprit en entourant mes épaules par ma droite. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la surprise et je tournais la tête pour voir à qui j'avais l'honneur de servir de reposoir.

Mais, sans surprise cette fois, je croisais l'intense regard de Percy. Il me souriait comme s'il était content de me voir. Je détournais vivement les yeux sous la force de son regard perçant. Je me secouais légèrement dans ses bras pour me dégager mais il ne fut pas du même avis.

\- Salut Beth !

Il me sourit et j'essayais d'en faire de même, sauf que ce dût plus ressembler à une crispation qu'à autre chose.

-Salut…Jackson.

Percy me rapprocha encore plus contre lui et recommença à marcher dans la même direction qu'avant.

-Je suppose que tu voulais aller aux casiers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, je crois bien que c'est ce que je voulais faire avant que tu ne viennes me déranger.

Il haussa un de ses sourcils.

-Tu étais toute seule pourtant…à moins que tu ne parlais avec quelqu'un par télépathie ?

Il lâcha un petit rire à sa propre blague et continua d'avancer.

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de me faire toute petite, aussi minuscule qu'une souris. Je sentais tous les regards brûler dans ma nuque. Tous les autres lycéens devaient se demander ce que je faisait avec cet arrogant de première…

Sous la peur des regards, je sentis mes jambes flageoler, mais heureusement pour moi, nous arrivâmes enfin à mon casier.

Je n'osais pas lui dire depuis avant, mais j'était soulagée qu'il me lâche une fois arrivés à destination. Non pas que sa chaleur corporelle ne me dérange, au contraire, mais c'était une situation tellement…embarrassante.

Percy avait agit comme si tout ça était normal, comme si nous étions en couple depuis des années ! Ce doit faire parti du jeu, je suppose…

-Persée ?

Il se tourna vers moi en grimaçant.

-Je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom, tu pourrais pas faire comme les autres et m'appeler Percy ?

J'haussai un sourcil, le mettant au défi de me contre dire.

-J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Beth…

Au départ confiante, ma voix se fit de plus en plus inaudible au fil de la phrase.

Pour toute réponse il se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre et commença à discuter avec une jolie rousse.

Bordel ! Il voulait mon attention ou pas cet idiot ?! Pour une fois que je disais ce que je pensais, il s'en foutait littéralement !

Une petite voix semblable à celle de Thalia s'immisça dans ma tête : « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tu mérite plus que ça Annabeth. »

C'était exactement la phrase que ma meilleure amie m'avait dit lorsque Luke et moi nous tournions autours de la même façon qu'avec Percy, à travers ce jeu.

Je claquai brusquement la porte de mon casier et m'en allais au plus vite, tandis que le dos de Percy me faisait toujours face.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers quand une main m'attrapa par l'épaule.

Je fit volte face pour me trouver nez à nez avec _lui._

-Ecoute, c'était bien sympas tout ça, mais je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir là, l'effet de l'alcool ou un truc du genre peut-être, mentis-je.

Il parut légèrement blessé et baissa la tête.

-Je pensais que tu serais différente des autres, Annabeth. Mais finalement tu as peur de perdre, alors tu te défiles, c'est lâche.

Je le regardais attentivement, cherchant ce je ne sais quoi chez lui. Finalement je plisse les yeux et lui réponds sarcastiquement :

-Tu ne me connais même pas, comment est-ce que tu pourrais dire ça de moi ?

-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il avait raison. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui allait arriver. Peur du regards des autres. Peur de lui. Peur de moi. Peur de tout.

Il s'avança alors vers moi, de plus en plus près. Il s'arrêta devant moi à une distance à la limite de la décence, un dizaine de centimètre de plus et nos corps se frôlaient.

Il replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me sourit d'un sourire presque invisible.

-Je compte sur toi.

Puis la sonnerie des cours retentit à son tour et Percy s'en alla de plus belle.

Tout en montant les escaliers, je marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles même pour moi et me demandais toujours quel était le bon choix à faire. D'un côté, je risquais fortement de me faire à nouveau mal, mal comme jamais, alors que d'un autre côté, quelque chose me disait qu'avec lui, j'allais me réouvrir à la vie. Après que Luke m'ait détruite, quelle belle vengeance que de vivre à nouveau la vie à pleine dent. Apprendre à me refaire des amis et à sortir.

Seulement voilà, soit je gagne tout, soit je perds tout, il n'y aura pas pour la seconde fois de prix de consolation et si à ce moment là c'est la deuxième option qui s'ouvre à mes yeux, je risque de ne vraiment plus réussir à m'en sortir, du moins indemne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey ! Me revoilà :) qui l'eut cru que je poste déjà un nouveau chapitre...pas moi en tout cas ! Enfin voilà voilà, je crois bien que vos reviews m'ont manqué plus que ce que je ne l'aurai pensé ! La preuve, ça m'a tout de suite donner envie d'écrire le chapitre suivant ;) Alors, puisque je suis vraiment en manque, je vais vous demander de me laisser des reviews jusqu'a ce qu'il y en ait au moins 25 ! Niark niark...ce ne sera que comme ça que je commencerai à écrire le prochain chapitre :)**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas ! Et je vous souhaite toujours une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Un à un, je laissais tomber mes doigts sur la table, les laissant galoper à leur allure. Ma tête enfuie dans ma main gauche était vraiment énorme comme une pastèque. Bon…récapitulons. Je joue au risque de perdre ou je ne fais rien au risque de rester seule pour toujours. Le choix pourrait paraître évident pour certain, mais pas pour moi.

\- Mlle Chase, si vous voulez dormir ce n'est pas en classe qu'il faut le faire…

Mon visage vira à l'écarlate. Je venais tout juste de me faire rappeler par le prof. Sur le coup, j'eu l'impression que toute la classe se moquait de moi…alors que non, elle ne paraissait même pas y prêter attention.

Je soufflais de soulagement avant de me rasseoir correctement sur ma chaise, honteuse qu'on ait pu me faire une remarque négative. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

\- Je suis désolée monsieur.

Et puis il retourna à son cours. Désormais, je feignais prendre des notes, mais mon esprits ne cessait d'être en ébullition. Alors, quand la cloche sonna enfin, je me dépêchais de sortir de cette salle pour prendre un peu l'air, dans la cour arrière du lycée. Mais quelle mauvaise idée j'avais eu…

\- Alors Beth ? Tu as pris ta décision.

Je ne retournais plus pour savoir de quelle personne il s'agissait. Rien que d'entendre sa voix me suffisais pour me le faire deviner. Un frisson me parcoura de la tête aux pieds et je croisais mes bras fort contre ma poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas en une matinée que je vais prendre une telle décision, dis-je, incertaine.

Le fameux Percy Jackson fit quelques pas avant de se heurter à mon dos et de poser son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. On aurait que cela l'amusait énormément de me mettre sur les nerfs.

\- C'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre en te voyant.

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête et le mouvement de sa mâchoire m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et puis, c'était toi qui me traitais de nerd, à ce que je sache, ripostais-je.

Je crois bien que j'étais légèrement énervée, rien qu'en y repensant. Mais j'eus tout de même la sensation d'un sourire de sa part.

-Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis entre-temps.

Je m'écartais de lui afin de l'avoir en face de moi et le regardais dans les yeux. Subitement, une formidable idée traversa mon cerveau et elle en valait largement la peine…

-Très bien, peut-être que finalement, je vais revenir sur ma position…à condition que tu me laisses faire ce qui va suivre.

Bien malgré moi, un petit sourire en coin, aux allures de tortionnaire se forma. Percy ne parut pas le prendre en compte et il s'empressa de répondre.

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

Sur le coup, j'étais pour ainsi dire surprise qu'il soit aussi spontané, mais mon idée me démangeait tellement que je ne pensais même plus à ma timidité légendaire, et retrouvais un fragment de l'état d'esprit que j'avais avant que tout en moi ne s'écroule.

Alors je le regardais intensément, droit dans le blanc des yeux, de ce regard qui en faisait fuir plus d'un. Le vert de ses yeux frappa le gris tempête des miens.

\- Sûr ? demandais-je une dernière fois.

\- A cent pour cent.

Je ne me posais même plus la question, du pourquoi il me voulait tant, et ma main partit d'elle seule. Elle alla s'écraser rapidement contre sa joue en un claquement sourd.

\- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir traité de nerd…

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, une deuxième claque heurta sa même joue, désormais rose jambon.

\- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir embrassé deux fois devant mon père !

Sur le coup bouche bée, il se reprit très vite et m'attrapa les deux poignets, sûrement de peur qu'une troisième tournée de baffe ne l'assaille.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon, tu peux arrêter maintenant !

Je sentis comme un poids s'enlever de mon lourd fardeau, et le sentiment que l'ancienne Annabeth revenait tout doucement. C'était tellement bon. Et d'une manière plutôt incongrue, je me rendis compte par la même occasion que ce qu'il me fallait, pour panser mes plaies, c'était un médicament prénommé Percy Jackson…

Je rigolais discrètement, avant de me fendre en éclats de rires incontrôlés. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir à nouveau vivante et réelle aux yeux de quelqu'un ! C'était comme si la première pièce d'un énorme puzzle venait d'être posée, la pièce qui allait tout déclencher.

\- Je ne savais pas que frapper les gens te faisais autant plaisir…, me dit-il après un instant, une once de tristesse traversant son regard à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je m'arrêtais finalement avant qu'il ne me prenne vraiment pour une folle et essuyais du coin de l'œil mes larmes de joie.

\- Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas jusqu'à maintenant !

Il fit un de ses sourires en coin et prit un air sérieux.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin décidée, tu veux bien devenir mon adversaire ? me demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

J'essayais alors une dernière fois de le sonder.

\- Si seulement tu me dis pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que ce soit moi.

Il parut gêné un instant, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et me répondit, comme si ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

\- Parce que tu sembles être la seule qui me résiste assez longtemps.

Je ne répondis pas et lui tendis la main pour sceller le pacte fait entre nous, bien décidée à découvrir la véritable raison de ce besoin en lui de jouer.

Mais ce qu'il fit par la suite me prit à mon tour par surprise. Il encadra mon visage de ses deux mains, et plaqua ses lèvres salées contre les miennes. Il ne fit rien de plus, ne bougea pas ni ne remua ses lèvres en un baiser, il les avait juste écrasé contre les miennes à peine le temps d'une seconde.

\- Voilà, maintenant la promesse est scellée, finit-il par dire.

Je voulu lui dire d'arrêter de m'embrasser à tout va mais pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, la sonnerie me coupa. Elle retentit et nous nous rendîmes en cours en silence, sans un mot, partant dans des directions opposées.

Pour le reste de la journée, Percy me laissa tranquille, hormis les quelques fois où il me rappela sa présence, comme en cours d'anglais où son siège se trouvait être derrière le mien et où il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas voulu me retourner pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, mais j'eus un mal fou à me contenir. C'était franchement gênant pour me concentrer sur la leçon.

Sinon, il ne fit plus aucune interaction dans ma journée, comme s'il me laissait une dernière fois en paix avant que le jeux ne commence vraiment. Le calme avant la tempête.

Le soir, une fois rentrée à la maison en vélo, le nez rougi par le vent et l'air frais dans les cheveux, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, serrant un coussin contre mon buste. J'avais à nouveau trouver une raison de vivre, même si notre relation ne reposait que sur un jeux. Peut-être allais-je enfin sortir de se trou noir qui m'avait happé depuis un certain temps. Et puis, demain allait aussi être le jour des examens pour rentrer dans l'équipe d'athlétisme !

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être la chance de vivre une année inoubliable, mais cette fois, en bien. Je souris à cette pensée et restais là, allongée confortablement contre le matelas en m'imaginant dans une vie meilleure, essayant de faire abstraction de mon côté pessimiste qui ne voulait me laisser en paix. Une vie meilleure…oui, mais à quel prix ? C'est ce que l'avenir nous dira.

Je me relevais à contre-cœur et me dirigeais vers la cuisine…j'allais me décider à cuisiner. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais, su cuisiner. A part des pâtes peut-être.

J'ouvrais le frigo et en sortais, des tomates, des poivrons,…et toutes sortes de légumes du soleil. Je les lavais tous un par un, ce qui pour le moment ne fut pas encore trop compliqué pour mon pauvre don de cuisine.

Mais quand arriva le moment de couper ces légumes là, il y eut quelques légères complications…on va dire que pour les poivrons, il ne s'est rien passait d'anormal, mais les tomates, par contre, furent d'une autre paire de manche.

Quand j'eu fini des les couper en cubes, j'eu des doutes sur la composition du jus qu'elles avaient tiré car, après avoir regardé le bout de mes doigts, je pense avoir mis un peu de moi sur la planche à couper…

Je soupirais. N'allais-je donc jamais savoir cuisiner correctement ? Non, apparemment.

Je me levais finalement pour aller mettre un sparadrap et je terminais avec minutie le reste de ma salade de tomates. Je n'avais pas très envie de me charcuter une nouvelle fois les mains.

Une fois terminée, je mis la table et attendis que mon père, sa nouvelle femme et les jumeaux reviennent. J'allais donc m'installer sur une chaise et attendis, attendis et attendis…seulement voilà, ils ne revenaient toujours pas.

Je commencer finalement par manger, seule, en face de quatre assiettes vides. La solitude me démangea tout le long du repas, où je m'efforçais d'aller doucement pour continuer à les attendre. J'aurai pu prendre le plus de temps possible, ils ne seraient pas rentrés.

Car quand je voulus retourner dans ma chambre me coucher, je marchai sur une petite feuille. Intriguée, je la ramassais.

Ne nous attends pas pour manger, le numéro de la pizzeria est sur le frigo. On est à la réunions parents professeurs.

Je froissais la feuille dans ma main. Je croyais que cette foutue réunion avait eu lieu la semaine dernière ?! Mais bon…après tout, je m'étais habituée aux mensonges de mon père, ce n'était plus une première !

J'avais toujours l'impression que quelque chose gâche ma journée !

Je me retins d'extérioriser ma colère et refoulais la petite larme au coin de mon œil gauche. J'avais autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de ces sottises. De toute façon, j'allais garder cette énergie pour demain, pour tout déchirer lors des tests.

Je m'endormis contre toute attente plus ou moins sereine, enfin de compte, parce que je savais que le lendemain serait la meilleure journée que je n'ai jamais eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Alors ? J'attends votre avis !**

**Et encore merci à ceux qui le font, gros bisous !**

**En passant, la chanson -même si elle date, hein- "the man in the mirror" de Michael Jackson m'a vraiment redoner la pêche pour écrire, allez l'écouter, elle est vraiment super.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon, d'accord, c'était peut être un peu beaucoup 25 reviews... mais je poste quand même ce chapitre :) parce que ça me fait plaisir et j'espère qu'à vous aussi ! En ce moment, j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs...c'est un peu dur mais je pense prendre le pli :3**

**Après ce chapitre je pense que ça va être un peu plus difficile pour moi de poster à cause de mon déménagement mais ce ne sera que temporaire et je ferai le mieux que je peux pour ne pas être absente trop longtemps !**

**Merci à Ysalyne, Unic1, Milla135, Eva 31, Mymi, ophélie.r, sherytra, lanercy, sweetmeli, marine, JacksonGames, It'sOnAgain et CapitaineAwes0me de m'avoir laisser des reviews, en comptant toujours sur vous pour ne pas me lâcher ;) et à tous les autres qui lisent mon histoire !**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Le lendemain matin, quand j'arrivais enfin au lycée, je m'arrêtais devant la grille. Avais-je vraiment envie d'y entrer ? Pas vraiment… Je n'avais pas très envie non plus qu'une certaine personne m'accoste encore une fois. Enfin, de la même façon qu'il l'a toujours faite jusqu'à maintenant, autrement…pourquoi pas ?

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et entrais dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je regardais à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière pour ne pas me laisser surprendre par quelqu'un, enfin, plutôt par quelqu'un du type arrogant, décontracté, cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Je crois que la description était assez claire pour comprendre de qui je parlais. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je m'y fasse, c'était de ma faute si tout se passait comme ça.

Je penchais la tête vers le ciel pour me donner un peu de courage et enfournais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Puis je fis claquer les semelles de mes bottes contre le sol en avançant d'un pas voulu assuré. Mes cheveux rebondissaient sur mes épaules et virevoltaient dans tous les sens, quand soudain, je vis quelqu'un au loin me faire signe. Du genre coucou de la main qui veut dire approche j'ai un truc pour toi.

Je plissais les yeux pour voir qui était cet illustre inconnu qui paraissait me faire signe et me retournais finalement pour vérifier que c'était bel et bien à moi qu'il parlait. Un moment, je me suis demandé si c'était Percy mais en voyant des cheveux blonds, j'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas lui. Je souris légèrement en me l'imaginant blond peroxydé…non pas possible.

En regardant de plus près, je vis une bouteille de Coca dans la main qu'il agitait. J'écarquillais les yeux. Jason avait vraiment trouvé une étiquette à mon nom ? Son rendez-vous avait marché ?

Il courut vers moi et s'arrêta à mes côtés, essoufflé.

\- Tiens…comme promis, une bouteille Coca Annabeth, me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je la prise en main, surprise, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Merci, je…tu…ça a marché avec cette fille ? demandais-je par curiosité, même si je le savais, puisqu'il était venu me voir avec la bouteille à mon nom.

\- Ouais ! Du tonnerre en plus ! Je voulais encore te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

Il me sourit avant de planter un baiser sur ma joue, amicalement.

Je lui fis un sourire, un peu gêné je crois, mais il ne parut relever, trop heureux de son coup avec cette fille.

Après un silence pesant qui me parut beaucoup trop long, je me décidais finalement à continuer mon chemin. Seulement voilà, quand je voulus m'en aller, une personne fit son apparition, venue par derrière le dos de Jason. C'était un garçon tout fin et bronzé, aux cheveux chocolat noir. Il paraissait presque ressembler à un lutin à côté de Jason mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

\- Bah alors Sparky, tu as déjà oublié Pip's ou quoi ?

Jason leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien. Alors le latino baissa les yeux sur moi et sembla apercevoir la bouteille entre mes mains.

\- Ahhh ! Alors c'est donc toi, la fameuse Annabeth ! Jason n'a dit que du bien de toi, sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait oublié Piper pour toi, mais en fait, tu l'as simplement aidé pour qu'il ait un rendez-vous, hein, c'est ça ? Eh bah il te remercie ! Tu veux des Fonzies ?

\- Non…merci, sans façon.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers Jason.

\- T'es qu'un crétin Léo.

\- Merci.

Le dit Léo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa quand un bras se fraya un chemin autour de mes épaules, et encore une fois, sa technique d'approche n'a vraiment pas changé.

\- Désolé les gars, propriété privée.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'étais à personne.

\- T'es qu'un crétin Percy, dit à nouveau Jason.

Pour toute réponse, Percy lui sourit. J'en profitais alors pour m'extirpais de son bras et me positionnais à côté de Jason, comme ça, il ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Bon, à ce que je vois, tu as déjà fais la connaissance de mes amis, commença Percy. Voici Jason, le blond à lunettes et Léo, le lutin à Fonzies.

\- Eh ! protestèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

Ils rigolèrent de leur synchronisation et se frappèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire. Ils avaient, au final, un sourire idiot à la bouche, même Percy, avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas juste entre garçons, et que je me trouvais toujours là.

Léo prit la parole, un air solennel peint sur son visage. Il plaça alors une main sur son cœur et l'autre dans son dos, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mademoiselle Annabeth, en guise de remerciement pour l'aide que vous nous avez fournie, nous avons le réel plaisir de vous convier à notre table ce midi même. A moins que vous ne soyez déjà attendue quelque part, ce que nous pourrions, nous pauvres paysans, comprendre parfaitement.

Je dévisageais Léo pour voir s'il était sérieux en disant ça ou s'il se moquait de moi. Je l'avais déjà remarqué de loin, les autres années, et ce que j'avais pu en tiré n'était que des farces et des blagues. Alors du coup, j'étais un peu incertaine là…

Jason donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Léo et il parut gêné devant mes yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Oh ! Je comprendrai si tu n'en avais pas envie…

\- Non ! Non, je veux dire, c'est pas ça, ça me ferai très plaisir.

Il reprit de l'assurance et il parut soulagé quand je le quittais enfin des yeux.

\- La vache, tu fais flipper quand tu fixes…

Je souris à moi même. C'était mon petit plaisir.

Jason regarda sa montre et commença à faire deux pas en arrière.

\- Bon, à toute les gars…et Annabeth. Faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard !

Et il repartit après nous avoir salué de la main tandis que le latino se dirigeait vers un groupe d'ados.

De nouveau seule avec _lui_, je soupirais. Il passa sa main dans la mienne et un courant électrique passa tout le long de mon corps. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ah oui, le jeu…

Percy tira sur ma main pour me faire avancer, doucement. Quand je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard, je crus voir une personne différente de celle que je connaissais. Ses yeux verts d'eau le trahissaient, Percy n'était pas une mauvaise personne arrogante comme il voulait le faire croire.

\- Bon et bien, maintenant je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me faisait regretter ce que je venais de penser.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferrais ça.

\- Simplement parce que tu viens de te faire des amis qui se trouvent êtres mes amis…

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire ? Je venais de me faire des amis ? Non, je venais juste de faire la connaissance de deux personnes, c'est tout.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, marmonnais-je.

\- Non, pas encore…

L'idée d'avoir les mêmes amis lui semblait belle, mais je n'en était pas aussi certaine. Si jamais tout allait de travers entre nous, par la suite des évènements, cela allait avoir des répercussions sur nos amis en commun.

Mais n'était-ce pas moi qui avais dit que, grâce à lui, j'allais enfin m'ouvrir ? Et pour s'ouvrir aux autres, les amis en font partis.

\- Allez viens.

Il me sourit pour la énième fois et je soupirais encore une fois. Il m'énervait à être aussi gentil alors que je l'avais toujours vu d'un mauvais œil.

Nous nous dirigions vers nos cours et la matinée passa comme ça, dans la normalité.

Mais une fois l'heure du déjeuné arrivée, je me retrouvais à nouveau plongée dans _son_ monde. Percy m'avais poussé de force pour être sûr que j'allais manger avec lui et ses amis. Pour ça, je lui avais donné un magnifique regard noir, ce qui parut l'amuser.

Je ruminais contre lui jusqu'à ce que mon plateau se pose contre une table où se trouvaient déjà Jason et Léo. Le blond tapota une chaise à côté de lui et je m'assis.

Quand je relevais enfin la tête, je fus surprise de voir d'autres personnes avec eux. D'autant plus que je vis la fille du magasin, de face cette fois, qui me souriait avec joie.

Elle passa son bras par dessus la table pour me tendre la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Piper, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pip's.

\- Salut.

Elle attendit un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire quand je compris finalement ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Oh ! Moi c'est Annabeth.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Beth, me dit-elle satisfaite. Je te présente aussi Rachel, la rousse avec ce foutu jean plein de tâches de peinture, Hazel, la petite qu'on a tous envie de croquer, Frank, le gars baraqué et Nico, il fait un peu peur comme ça mais tu verras il est super cool.

L'intéressé grogna au commentaire de Piper et elle sourit de plus belle.

\- Sa…salut tout le monde.

Un écho de voix me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues sous l'effet de toute cette attention.

\- Rohh ne soit pas gênée comme ça…me dit Rachel.

\- Elles ne vont pas te bouffer, en rajouta Jason, en clin d'œil à ce que je lui avais dit au magasin.

Je voulus m'excuser mais me ravisais avant, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Je commençais finalement à écouter la conversation quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je me tournais et vis Percy s'asseoir avec nous à la table.

\- Désolé pour le retard.

Il s'installa correctement et je sentis nos genoux se frôler. Discrètement, je décalais le mien un peu plus loin pour ne pas être dans une situation embarrassante plus tard.

\- Alors Annabeth, parle-nous un peu de toi, me dit Rachel, la tête dans ses mains.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire vous savez…

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs, me demanda Percy, comme si j'avais besoin qu'il en rajoute.

\- Trois frères…des jumeaux en primaire et un autre à la fac.

\- Ma pauvre, même pas une sœur, entourée de garçons, dit Hazel.

Je souris à sa remarque. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je ne me sentais pas vraiment fille. Je ne sais pas.

A côté de moi, je sentis Percy se tendre. L'idée de trois frères devait le refroidir un peu, surtout quand un est plus âgé. Ca aussi, ça me fit sourire.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es en quelle classe ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- En première pourquoi ?

\- Excuse-moi…mais tu fais plus jeune, pas de beaucoup hein ! Mais un peu…et en plus je t'ais vu sortir de cours avec les terminales en maths, alors je suis un peu perdue.

C'était vrai que la remarque d'Hazel était pertinente.

\- J'ai juste sauté une classe, donc j'ai un an de moins que vous, c'est tout… sauf pour les maths, effectivement, là c'est parce que je connais déjà le programme de cette année alors ils m'ont mis avec les terminales.

Un long silence arriva sur la table, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi et je sentais mes joues se réchauffer.

\- Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, marmonnais-je.

Ils parurent se réveiller et Piper prit la parole.

\- T'en as de la chance pour avoir autant de facilités.

\- C'est pas toujours facile.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant mon sous-entendus et elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sinon, après les cours tu veux traîner avec nous ? S'il te plait…Ce serait génial !

\- Désolée je ne peux pas, je vais aller passer les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe d'athlétisme.

Percy s'enfonça dans sa chaise et mit ses mains derrière la tête. Il venait de finir de manger deux assiettes et deux desserts, sans même paraître trop plein.

\- Moi je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de natation !

Il disait ça comme si ce n'était rien et continua à se venter jusqu'à ce que Jason lui coupe la parole, l'air tout aussi content de lui.

\- Moi je suis capitaine de l'équipe de foot !

\- Et moi le capitaine de l'équipe de lutte ! dit Frank qui en remit une couche, lui qui n'avait pas parlé de tout le repas.

Alors, après un long débat avec Piper et les autres…mais surtout Piper et Percy…je dus céder à ce qu'ils viennent me voir passer les tests de sport. Ca me rendait encore plus nerveuse. Etait-ce une si bonne idée de les laisser venir ? Et puis par chance, peut-être que ce serait interdit au publique…je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me ridiculiser devant eux. Pas maintenant qu'un groupe m'accepte comme je suis.

Alors une fois devant le gymnase, Rachel, Piper et Hazel me prirent à l'écart et me dirent :

\- Vas-y déchire tout ! Montre à ces garçons qu'une fille peut aussi bien faire qu'eux !

J'essayais de leur sourire mais j'étais trop stressée pour ça, on aurait dit que je grimaçais. Bon sang, j'allais mourir avant même d'avoir commencé l'épreuve.

Je quittais finalement les filles et allais dans les vestiaires me changer. Je pris le plus de temps possible mais vint un moment où j'étais obligée d'y aller.

Je terminais de lacer mes chaussures et prenais le pas du départ vers la salle de sport.

Une fois entrée dans l'immense gymnase, entièrement aménagé pour l'athlétisme, je vis plusieurs élèves anxieux tout comme moi. Sauf qu'eux n'avaient certainement pas une bande d'imbéciles finis dans les gradins entrain de se tortiller et de crier des encouragements. Mais d'un autre côté ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

Le coach Hedge fit son entrée en un coup de sifflet strident afin de ramener le calme. Aussitôt, Piper et Léo se rassirent sur leur derrière, mais je les voyais encore articuler des phrases d'encouragement.

\- Bon, alors commençons la sélection mes petits cupcakes… et les cheesecakes des gradins sont priés de se tenir à carreaux !

Plusieurs sourires nerveux s'affichèrent sur de nombreux visages angoissés, un peu comme le mien je crois.

Nous allons pour simplifier la chose, procéder par ordre alphabétique. Que ceux qui sont là pour le saut de haies, se mettent à la droite de ma droite, ceux pour le saut en longueur à ma droite, ceux pour la course de vitesse au milieu, pour le lancé de javelot, à ma gauche et enfin, pour la course de relais à la gauche de ma gauche. Des questions ?

Un des garçons leva la main.

\- Oui toi là-bas, celui qui ressemble à une barre énergétique.

\- Euh…monsieur, je ne vois pas le rapport entre les catégories et l'ordre alphabétique.

M. Hedge le regarda suffisamment longtemps pour le faire déglutir et dit naturellement :

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question tellement elle est idiote.

Il fit alors commencer les personnes venues pour le saut de haies. J'allais donc m'installer sur un banc en attendant, juste en-dessous de la barrière des gradins.

Je sentais mon genoux tressauter contre mon gré, mais je ne pouvais le blâmer, c'était vraiment stressant d'attendre comme ça. Finalement, je posais un coude sur mon genou pour le calmer et posais ma tête dans ma main.

\- Allez Annabeth… chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

\- Décompresse, au pire c'est pas la mort si tu n'es pas prise. Mais je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas le cas !

Je levais la tête au-dessus de moi pour voir d'où provenait cette voix de fille et je vis, non sans surprise, la tête de Piper quelque peu à l'envers. Elle s'était penchée au maximum par-dessus la barrière.

Je levais littéralement les yeux au ciel et soufflais.

\- Surtout ne tombe pas, ça serait trop bête.

Elle rigola et retourna vers ses amis. Puis quand je retournais les yeux vers les autres sportifs, je me rendis compte que ceux de ma catégorie, la course de vitesse, s'échauffaient. Ni une, ni deux, j'étais sur le terrain entrain de trottiner.

\- Chase ! Stoll ! Stoll ! Nightshade ! Martin ! Petrova ! Koch ! En place pour le départ de la course !

Et sur cette douce note, il siffla encore une fois pour être bien sûr qu'on l'ait entendu. Nous nous sommes installés sur la ligne de départ et je commençais à sentir mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine. La sensation d'anxiété dans ma gorge explosa quand enfin, le signal de départ fut donné par le coach.

Mes jambes n'en demandèrent pas moins et s'élancèrent en même temps que les autres. C'était comme un mouvement automatique, je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur ma respiration et mes jambes faisaient le reste. Je ne les sentais plus tellement elles allaient vite.

Je regardais à côté de moi et vis un des frères Stoll, j'accélérais alors encore plus, toujours plus, et passais la ligne d'arrivée en première !

Je m'arrêtais à bout de souffle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je me redressais et levais les bras en signe de victoire.

Mes supportèrent se levèrent d'un même mouvement et hurlèrent avec moi. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi. J'avais fait mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer !

Le coach Hedge tenait toujours son chrono en main, la bouche grande ouverte. Léo, dans les gradins, hurla avec malice.

\- Fermez la bouche M'sieur, vous allez gober des mouches !

Il restait toujours aussi ébahi, puis il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers moi, le regard brillant. Il s'approcha à petits pas de moi et me pointa du bout du doigt.

\- Toi, ma p'tite, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas emmener notre lycée loin, très loin même.

Je lui fis un sourire timide et allais retourner avec les autres filles dans les vestiaires. Elles me félicitèrent tout en se changeant elles aussi.

Et quand je sortais enfin du gymnase pour sentir le vent s'écraser contre ma joue, Jason, Piper, Léo, Hazel, Frank, Rachel et Percy, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, se précipitèrent vers moi. J'étais tellement contente de retrouver l'air frais de l'extérieur, maintenant j'étouffais sous l'étreinte géante de la victoire.

Finalement, ils s'écartèrent et me poussèrent vers une voiture. Celle de Percy, qui lança :

\- Et pour fêter ça, pizza !

Alors du coup, avec deux voitures, nous sommes arrivés devant un petit restaurant italien à peine à son heure d'ouverture. Il n'y avait encore pratiquement personne. J'en avais marre de rester enfermée dans une voiture pendant longtemps à cause du trafic de New York, mais maintenant nous étions arrivés. Et je n'en revenais toujours pas que j'étais entrain de faire une sortie entre amis.

\- Une table pour huit, s'il vous plait, demanda Frank.

Le serveur acquiesça et nous installa à une table enfouie dans la niche d'un mur, au fond, à l'écart des autres tables.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sadiques, vous m'emmenez au restaurant après avoir transpiré, sans même m'avoir laissé le temps de me laver.

\- Oh si ce n'est que ça…on a l'habitude avec Jason et Frank, avoua Piper.

Ils parurent offusqués mais je voyais bien leur petit jeu. Alors Jason prit la parole, en contre attaque.

\- Et Percy, on ne lui dit jamais rien à lui !

Cela fit rire le concerné…et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, moi par la même occasion.

\- C'est parce que je suis un gars propre, moi. Je prends toujours une douche après mes entraînements…pas comme certains…, rajouta Percy un vilain sourire en coin.

Après ce commentaire, il se prit une méchante tape sur l'épaule, qui faillie arriver sur le serveur qui voulu distribuer les menus. Je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise, gênée pour ce qui venait de se passer.

J'ouvrais finalement la carte et choisis ma pizza, comme ce qui était annoncé.

Piper prit la végétarienne, par la même occasion j'ai appris qu'elle était végétarienne. Percy prit celle aux anchois…beurk…comment faisait-il pour aimer ça ? Léo celle au piment, Jason à la viande, Hazel aux quatre fromages et enfin, Frank, au saumon.

Je les regardais reposer leur carte sur la table, sans même avoir pris deux secondes pour réfléchir à leur choix. Ils devaient êtres des habitués apparemment…

Nos plats arrivèrent et l'ambiance battait de son plein. Mais ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que ça à commencé à se gâter, lorsqu'ils commandèrent des bières.

Je fronçais les sourcils, étions nous en droit, à notre âge, d'en boire ? Je ne préférais pas en faire l'expérience, tout comme Hazel. C'était une fille raisonnable au moins.

Ils burent, burent et burent, verres après verres. Franchement, ça me faisait peur. C'était vrai, certain, comme Piper, Léo, Rachel et Frank s'étaient arrêtés depuis quelques temps déjà, mais Jason et Percy continuaient encore.

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je m'amusais bien avec eux, dans leur état, ils ne disaient que des conneries, mais quand Percy leva une nouvelle fois la main pour commander, je posais la mienne sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

\- Arrête s'il te plait…

\- T'es pas ma mère, grommela-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa quand enfin, Léo y mit fin en commandant l'addition. Nous nous partagions le prix et sortions du bâtiment. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et les lampadaires éclairaient les trottoirs.

Piper me tapota l'épaule.

\- On va rentrer à pieds avec Léo et Jason, c'est plus prudent…on se voit demain en cours ?

\- Ouais, bien sûre. Faîtes bien attention à vous en rentrant !

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme ce midi.

\- Maintenant, on est ta nouvelle famille, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Promis, avais-je chuchoté, émue par ses paroles.

Elle se retourna et partit en chemin avec les deux garçons. Pendant ce temps, Hazel était entrain de boucler la ceinture de sécurité de Frank dans sa voiture.

\- Je vais raccompagner Frank avec ma voiture, je te laisse t'occuper de Percy, je sais que toi non plus tu n'as pas bu.

J'hochais la tête et me tournais vers la petite voiture bleue de Percy. Il essayait de l'ouvrir mais il n'avait plus l'air de voir très clair. J'en profitais alors pour m'emparer de ses clefs, pour ne pas qu'il conduise.

\- Eh ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

\- Oh que si ! Tu pourras même me remercier après avoir cuvé, je suis entrain de t'éviter un séjour à l'hôpital, là…

Il me regarda de ses profonds yeux verts et cligna de l'œil plusieurs fois.

\- Alors prends le volant, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir sur place.

\- Je ne sais pas conduire…

Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière et rigola d'une façon étrange que je ne pourrai expliquer.

Une seule option s'ouvrait à nos yeux : marcher. Ce n'était pas forcément la plus rapide mais pas non plus la plus désagréable.

Et pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaît, j'enroulais de mon plein gré son bras autour de mes épaules afin de le maintenir debout sur tout le chemin. Nous sentions très bien l'automne arriver et de la buée sortait de ma bouche quand je soufflais. Je frissonnais à la température nous n'avions pas ça en Californie.

Percy et moi marchions en silence, les voitures défilant sur la route à côté de nous. Pas une seule fois, les voitures n'ont cessé de circuler dessus. Après tout, nous étions dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Quand on arriva enfin dans notre quartier, je ne savais pas exactement où est-ce qu'il habitait. Je le secouais légèrement pour lui montrer qu'on était arrivé et le posais sur un banc.

\- C'est lequel ton bâtiment ? demandais-je tout en m'asseyant à côté de lui, à l'ombre de la lumière des lampadaires.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, fatigué de cette journée…mais d'une autre chose aussi, comme s'il ne voulait pas me le dire à proprement parlé, mais par signaux. Ce regard en disait long mais pas assez…

\- Je veux pas renter chez moi ! je ne veux pas que tu me ramènes…s'il te plait.

Je posais mes mains sur ses joues pour le calmer, comme les enfants.

\- Chut…calme toi, tout ira bien.

Il secoua négativement la tête et je vis ses yeux larmoyer. Il posa alors ses mains sur les miennes, me faisant frémir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais tellement peur ? Tu peux tout me dire…

\- Je…je peux pas. Pas encore…c'est trop tôt.

Une larme fit son chemin et roula sur sa joue, s'écrasant contre nos mains. C'était lâche ce que je faisais, je profitais de son état d'ébriété pour lui tiré les verts du nez. Mais c'étais aussi pour l'aider. C'était un peu comme un marché tacite, il m'aidait de son côté et moi du mien.

\- C'est lequel ton appartement ?

\- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

Je soupirais. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser seul, dehors, en pleine nuit, saoul qui plus est.

Finalement, je me relevais et mettais mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, on va rentrer par l'escalier de secours dans ma chambre…mais seulement pour cette fois. Et demain matin tu t'en vas sans faire de bruit avant que m'a famille ne se réveille.

Son dos voûté se redressa un peu et il renifla tout en s'essuyant les yeux avec la manche de sa veste.

Je le reprenais avec moi pour qu'il prenne appuis et l'entraînais jusque dans ma chambre, après avoir difficilement gravi les marches de l'escalier.

\- Alors elle est comme ça…ta chambre, dit-il à moiti à endormi.

\- Chut, dis-je en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je le repoussais contre le matelas, doucement, et l'allongeais. Il s'endormi rapidement, avant même que je n'eu le temps de lui enlever ses chaussures. Je me stoppais net un instant, devais-je aussi lui enlever son pantalon et son tee-shirt ? Ce serait légèrement gênant pour moi, mais très inconfortable pour lui.

J'essayais alors de lui faire descendre son pantalon sans le réveiller, après avoir préalablement débouclé sa ceinture. J'essayais de faire abstraction de son corps, c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Puis vint le tour de son tee-shirt. Je réussis plus ou moins à le faire se relever et à lui passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête mais, alors que j'étais entrain de le lui replier, je vis plusieurs contusions sur son torse.

Du bout du doigt, je voulu en toucher une pour en être sûre à cause du manque de lumière, mais c'est alors qu'il grimaça dans son sommeil. Je me reculais rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte du pays des rêves, et allais m'installer contre un mur, en face de mon lit.

Je l'observais, la lumière de la lune, éclairant de sa faible lueur, les contours de ses muscles. Je me mordais la lèvre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, et puis je ne voulais pas le « mater » non plus.

Il fallait que je lui parle, demain, de ses blessures. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit un accident.

Je ressassais encore les images de son torse couvert de blessures, essayant de ne pas le regarder autrement que comme une personne inquiète pour sa santé, quand je sentis, tout doucement, le sommeil s'immiscer en moi.

C'était décider…demain, j'allais…le lui…demander.

Et puis après, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Laissez moi une review !**

**J'ai corrigé le bug des dialogues ;) merci Unic1 de me l'avoir fait remarquer !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody ! Une revenante est parmi vous ;)**

**Alors tout d'abord je tiens à remercier 7petitspains de m'avoir soutenu et envoyé des messages d'encouragement acharnés, merci, vraiment. De plus merci également à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début malgré mes longs moments d'absence répétés...**

**Seulement la saga Percy Jackson étant terminée, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'accrocher à l'univers du livre. J'avais il y a quelques temps commencé à écrire le chapitre 9 et comme je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire la suite, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, j'ai pris la décision de vous poster ce chapitre comme ça :)**

**Ne m'en voulait pas trop s'il vous plait... je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Annabeth ! C'est l'heure !

Après avoir entendu mon père me crier à travers la porte de sortir du lit, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en me remémorant la veille au soir.

J'ouvris les yeux tout aussi difficilement que rapidement pour constater que Percy dormait toujours aussi profondément dans mon lit. Je me relevais du sol sans faire de bruit, grimaçant sous la sensation désagréable des courbatures, et m'approchais de lui à pas feutrés. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, je m'agenouillais pour voir son visage.

-Tu baves quand tu dors.

Ce fut l'unique phrase que je lui adressai mais ma constatation lui suffit pour se reveiller et ouvrir ses yeux de moitié. Un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur son visage, puis un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne passe _ma_ couverture par-dessus sa tête.

-Annabeth, tu descends déjeuner ?!

Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis les pas de mon père faire grincer les marches de l'escalier...il ne fallait pas qu'il voit Percy, et encore moins dans mon lit ! Qui sait qu'elles idées pourraient lui passer par la tête en voyant cette scène.

J'ouvris grand les yeux quand la poignée de la porte commença à se baisser. In extremis et d'une voix mal assurée, je sauvais la situation :

-J'arrive tout de suite, je me change !

La poignée fit le chemin inverse, mais ce n'est qu'une fois sûre d'être seule à l'étage que je me détendais, relâchant la pression de mes doigts contre mes paumes.

Et c'est alors que _ma_ couverture sembla se rebaisser, laissant entrevoir deux iris vertes qui me regardaient.

Par réflexe, je posais instantanément un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit. Il hocha la tête.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, laissant l'adrénaline redescendre lentement. Ces yeux verts scrutaient les miens comme s'ils cherchaient un je ne sais quoi. Alors doucement, j'enlevais ma main de ma bouche, avec ce sentiment étrange de ne pas vouloir faire de bruit. Peut-être avais-je encore peur que mon père ne se trouve toujours derrière la porte. Ou n'avais-je tout simplement pas envie de rompre cet échange silencieux.

Percy voulu se redresser, quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait sur lui que ces sous-vêtements. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir grands et se recouvrit à l'aide de la couverture.

-Je te pensais moins pudique que ça, dis-je à moitié amusée par son geste.

Il me sourit, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il se forçait. Etait-ce les blessures que j'avais vues la veille qu'il essayait de me cacher ?

-Est-ce que je pourrai me changer, s'il te plait…seul ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant, bien que sa voix bourdonne quand même.

J'hochais la tête et lui tendis ses vêtements avant de me retourner et de m'éloigner le plus loin possible dans ma chambre. J'entendis alors les frottements de tissus contre sa peau et ma curiosité ne voulait s'arrêter de croître en repensant à ce que j'avais vu sur son torse. Plus il essayait de se cacher, plus le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond s'immisçait dans mon esprit.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournais et le vis fin prêt.

Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois que soudain je prenais le bas de son t-shirt en main, et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il prit mon poigné de sa main, comme pour m'empêcher de remonter le bout de tissus et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre la peine de me cacher ce qu'il y a sur ton torse, j'ai tout vu hier soir. Et continuer à me le cacher insinuerait que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-je tout en essayant de prendre un air sûr de moi.

Un sourire légèrement sarcastique s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as dû rêver princesse, il était tard et tu devais être fatiguée, voilà tout.

-A ce que je sache, de nous deux c'est toi qui était bourré, c'est toi qui m'a supplié de ne pas te ramener chez toi, c'est moi qui t'ai aidé et qui t'ai recueilli, alors tout ce que je demande c'est la vérité, chuchotais-je tout en resserrant ma prise sur son t-shirt pour lui montrer que je m'énervais.

Il ne me répondit rien et dévia son regard sur le côté.

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire ou montrer quoique ce soit à moi, va au moins chez un médecin qu'il te panse.

Je soupirais en relâchant mon emprise sur lui, j'avais beau ne pas le supporter par moment, il méritait quand même un minimum de soin.

En voyant que j'abandonnais, du moins pour l'instant, il parut reprendre un peu d'assurance. Il releva son regard sur moi et me dévisagea de la tête au pied, l'air amusé.

-Et tu comptes aller en cours comme ça ? me demanda-t-il un coin de sa bouche remontant discrètement vers le haut.

-Ne change pas de sujet Jackson.

Il leva les mains vers le ciel en signe de mea culpa, avant de me pousser devant un miroir. Je me regardais un instant pour tirer la seule conclusion possible. Je secouais la tête, désespérée. Les dieux s'acharnaient sur moi.

-Il faut que je prenne ma douche.

Percy haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise. La situation parut l'amuser, cet idiot. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir avant de l'avoir prise, mes cheveux commençaient à devenir gras, j'avais transpiré la veille,…non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

J'entre-ouvris la porte de ma chambre et passais la tête par l'ouverture, cherchant une éventuelle présence indésirable…sans compter Percy.

Je ne vis personne et pris Percy par la main avant de l'entrainer à toute vitesse dans le couloir et passer la porte de la salle de bain. Et avant de la refermer, je criais à ma famille qui était en bas :

-Je prends ma douche !

Je refermais directement la porte et tournais la clef, appuyant mon dos contre le bois de la porte. Je me relevais tout de suite après et tournais le robinet de la douche au maximum afin de couvrir nos voix. Je levais les yeux vers mon « boulet » et le fusillais du regard avant même qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Si tu tentes quelque chose, je te jure que plus jamais tu ne reverras la lumière du jour, compris ? lui dis-je en le fixant et en mettant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

Il sourit et je me claquais mentalement de l'avoir ramené chez moi. Mais où avais-je la tête ?! On ne se connaissait même pas ! Peut-être était-il un dangereux criminel… ! Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je relâchais la pression de mes épaules, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-Ca me coûte de te dire ça mais je te fais confiance.

-Mauvaise décision, dit-il, très mauvaise décision.

Je le regardais paniquée. Comptait-il tenter quelque chose ?

Je continuais à m'affoler intérieurement quand il me prit par le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne voulais sous-entendre que j'allais violer ton intimité, je voulais juste dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de trop me faire confiance. Je ne me fais même pas confiance à moi…alors j'aimerai mieux que tu évites que tu en attendes trop de ma part.

J'hochais la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se retourna et s'asseya dos à moi.

-Ne prends pas trop ton temps non plus, annonça-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

Je l'ignorais finalement, ne pouvant tout de même pas m'empêcher de sourire, et entrais dans la douche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour la compagnie ! Oui oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis plus manifestée, je vous supplie de m'excuser. Alors voilà, il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu un moment de nostalgie et je suis allée sur mon compte fanfiction regarder les reviews que vous m'aviez laissées et je dois dire que ça m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire ! Je n'y croyais vraiment plus et pourtant…tout ça c'est grâce à vous, merci **

**Donc bon, je ne dis pas que je refais mon apparition avec une ribambelle de chapitres sous le coude, loin de là. Celui que je vous poste aujourd'hui est le seul pour le moment…mais si vous continuez à m'encourager comme vous l'avez toujours fait, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à reprendre la plume !**

**Et dernière chose, promis après j'arrête de vous embêter, comme certaines (certains ?) étaient déçues de la tournure inactive des choses, j'ai voulu me faire « pardonner » dans ce nouveau chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! **

**Bisous ! et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une dernière fois, je passais ma main sur mon visage, la remontant vers le sommet de mon crâne afin de tirer mes cheveux vers l'arrière. La douche étant arrêtée, il n'y avait plus que les gouttes restées sur corps qui continuaient à ruisseler.

Je voulus alors ouvrir le rideau de douche lorsque je me rendis compte que Percy était toujours enfermé dans la même pièce que moi...oh mes dieux, j'étais sur le point de rompre la seule barrière qui nous séparait, lui et mon corps nu.

Je serrais finalement un bout du rideau dans mon poing, le plaquant autant que possible contre ma poitrine. Alors je me décidais enfin à attraper ma serviette de bain et commençais à me pencher vers le lavabo sur lequel elle était...jusqu'à ce que je sente mon poids basculer vers l'avant. Aussitôt, je faisais un pas en arrière et me replaçais correctement.

Un instant je pris le temps d'observer Percy sans qu'il ne me remarque. Il était toujours assis par terre, son dos tourné vers moi. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il ferait cela et sans broncher qui plus est, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Je souris intérieurement: il avait ses bons côtés après tout ce qu'on pouvait dire.

Encore quelques instants je profitais qu'il ne voyait pas pour détailler son dos. Ses épaules larges et musclées me firent frémir le temps d'un battement avant que je ne me reprenne en main...ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Je voulu alors retenter ma chance d'attraper la serviette, croyant dur comme fer que mon bras allait finir par s'étirer...mais quelle stupidité !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à une solution et...

Allez, courage ! Ça n'allait pas être si terrible que ça ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le rideau était transparent, non ?

-...Jackson ?

-Hum ?

Oh mes dieux, il commence à bouger de sa place ! non non non non, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il...ah non, il ne faisait que s'étirer.

-Tu vois la serviette de bain posée sur le lavabo à côté de toi ?

Il tourna la tête sur la droite et inconsciemment, je resserrais le bout de plastique un peu plus fort contre ma peau.

-Ouais et ?

-Et à ton avis gros bêta ? Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, passe la moi...s'il te plait.

Il souffla suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre mais cela n'empêcha pas mon attention de s'attarder sur un détail qui me fit rire: le bout de ses oreilles était en train de virer à l'écarlate ! Finalement, nous étions peut-être deux à nous sentir gênés.

Percy se décida enfin à se relever tandis qu'il empoignait la serviette, me montrant toujours son dos.

-Voilà. Et maintenant, dis-moi comment on fait.

Je crus déceler sur le coup une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix mais je préférais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris.

-Tends ton bras vers l'arrière.

Il obtempéra. Seulement je n'arrivais toujours pas à attraper cette foutue serviette ! J'en fais le serment, d'ici la fin de cette journée, elle serait à la poubelle.

-Jackson, arrête un peu de gigoter comme ça, je n'arrive pas à la prendre !

A cet instant, je crus deviner l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres mais son visage était définitivement tourné à l'opposé du mien. Mais le sentiment de ce sourire de sa part me donna l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de bouger. De cette façon je ne pouvais attraper ma serviette.

-Annabeth tout va bien ? Tu parles toute seule ou je me trompe...?

La voix de mon père me fit sursauter tandis que je vis Percy se raidir au son de sa voix. Oups...

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout va bien ! J'étais juste en train de chanter.

Ma dernière phrase sonna plus comme une interrogation qu'une affirmation mais il n'insista pas plus, heureusement pour nous. Désormais je ne me risquais plus et recommençais à parler à voix basse:

-Bon écoute...retourne toi et donne-moi ma serviette, ça ira plus vite au moins.

-Je te demande pardon ?

C'est moi ou cet idiot venait juste de feindre l'étonnement ? Il était vraiment exaspérant...

-Tu m'as très bien compris Jackson alors fais ce que je te dis.

Percy se retourna finalement et me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder ailleurs. Il resta immobile un court instant jusqu'à ce que j'hausse un sourcil pour le faire réagir, lui passant un message plutôt clair : « tu fous quoi ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa avant de se rapprocher et de me tendre ma serviette. Lorsqu'enfin il fut à un pas de moi il me donna le bout de tissu avant de détourner les yeux. D'une certaine manière je lui étais reconnaissante mais d'une autre, je me sentis vexée. Eh quoi, je n'étais pas si attirante que ça…

Finalement, j'enroulais la serviette autour de ma poitrine et sortais de la douche. Retourné à l'opposé de la pièce, Percy s'était assis le dos appuyé contre le mur et m'observais avec insistance. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est très gênant quand il me fixe.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de fille en serviette ou quoi ?

Il avala sa salive et encra ses yeux verts d'eau dans les miens.

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais ça reste toujours aussi plaisant à voir.

Un éclair de malice sembla passer dans son regard et un petit sourire en coin s'afficha discrètement sur ses lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de lui jeter la serviette pour essuyer les mains à la figure, profitant de son moment d'aveuglement pour rire silencieusement.

-Eh ! J'appelle ça de la traîtrise ce que tu viens de faire ! Prendre les gens par surprise comme ça…je ne te pensais pas comme ça Beth.

Pour tout réponse, je me tournais vers lui et lui tirais la langue comme aurait pu le faire mes deux petits frères. Seulement voilà, il y avait un détail que je ne n'avais pas pris en compte dans mes paramètres…et pas qu'un petit d'ailleurs : lui était habillé…moi, non.

Percy se releva pour la deuxième fois et vint se placer derrière moi. Pour ma part, je continuais à l'observer à travers le miroir qui se trouvait juste en face de nous. Je déglutis nerveusement.

Durant une minute, personne ne dit un mot, nous regardant l'un et l'autre dans ce fameux miroir. Ce fut finalement Percy qui brisa cet échange en passant ses bras autour de ma taille, profitant de son emprise pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je pense que tu devrais payer ton acte de traîtrise…

-Oh tout de suite tu montes sur tes grands chevaux. Ce n'était qu'un simple essuie main à ce que je sache. Et de toute faç…

A ce moment, je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Ses lèvres chaudes s'étaient posées contre mon cou, remuant au rythme de ses baisers. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je sentis la satisfaction de Percy lorsqu'il le remarqua.

-Percy, arrête.

Il releva la tête et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que le jeu venait vraiment de commencer. Alors je fermais les yeux et le laissais faire.

Seulement quand je sentis la peau de mon cou se faire aspirer, il était déjà trop tard. Cet idiot venait de me faire un suçon ! Je souriais sarcastiquement et décidais de me venger.

Je me tournais, toujours enfermée dans son étreinte et approchais mes lèvres des siennes, laissant mes mains descendre le long de son torse. A peine à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, je m'arrêtais et mêlais nos souffles. Tout doucement, je remontais mon regard vers le sien. Percy aussi me regardait et semblait attendre la suite, voir ce que je comptais faire.

Voyant que je ne faisais plus rien, il voulut s'avancer pour que nos lèvres se touchent enfin sauf qu'à ce moment, je me reculais et poussais mes mains contre son torse pour le repoussais jusqu'au mur, un sourire mal placé accroché à la bouche.

Chose faite.

-Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois…, me dit-il.

-Tu n'imagines même pas !

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et de le tirer jusque dans ma chambre avec autant de discrétion qu'un garçon de 17ans, 1m82 et 70kg peuvent le faire.


End file.
